Pokemon: The Original Era: Indigo League Part 1
by Dark-Arceus
Summary: Follows the Pokémon anime, Indigo League but with Lilly Ketchum twist. will contain espiodes 1-20. Lilly was 'normal' until she was hit by Pikachu's attack. Join her, Pikachu and Ash's adventure in the kanto. Ash and Misty pairing
1. Pokémon, I Choose You!

**Do not own Pokémon**

**Kind of Follows**** the Pokémon Anime ****Episodes**** but with the Lilly Ketchum twist**

**Each chapter is based around a Episode**

**Pokemon: The Original Era: Indigo League Part 1**

**Chapter One: Pokémon, I Choose You!**

A Nidorino and a Gengar are exchanging attacks in a battle. After Nidorino dodges Gengar's attack, it leaps at it. The two are battling in a stadium at the Pokémon League, watched by crowds of fans. Gengar dodges Nidorino's Horn Attack, and then jumps on its head. It leaps backward and successfully puts its opponent to sleep with Hypnosis. As Nidorino falls asleep, its Trainer who is a young boy with green hair and green eyes returns it to its Poké Ball and then throws out another to take its place. Gengar jumps back as an Onix comes out. It tries to Tackle into Gengar head-first, but misses and hits the battlefield instead. It pulls back up, unfazed. This battle is being watched on television on a program called Pokémon battles by a boy from Pallet Town named Ash Ketchum. He is now ten years old, which means he can become a Pokémon Trainer. He is sitting on the sofa. Ash Ketchum has raven hair and brown eyes. Next to him is his twin sister, Lilly Ketchum. She had red hair and brown eyes. They both were wearing PJs. Lilly was asleep and was dreaming about playing will many Pokémon in a garden. She starts playing with a Pikachu and she smiles. She then felt pain as she was taken away form the Pokémon by strong hands. Lilly woke up to see Ash looking at her at her as she now was on the floor. Ash asked "Are you ok?"

Lilly not wanting to talk about it instead said back "Tomorrow you can pick your starter Pokémon from Professor Oak and then start your Pokémon journey, which is the first step of many on your long quest of becoming the Pokémon Master" Ash forgot about his sister and excitement appeared in his eyes. She got up and could see that he was lost in his dream. Their mother, Delia Ketchum then entered the room.

She looked at a clock and said "Ash, time for bed. It's o'clock at night and you should be asleep"

Ash then complained "I'm too excited to go asleep"

Delia then said "Lilly time for bed" Lilly got up and went up stairs. Delia then walked over to Ash and said for a compromise "you can watch Professor Oak's lecture upstairs in your room but you go to bed when the program is finished" Ash ran up the stairs after nodding yes. That night after Ashwent to asleep, he dreamed about deciding which starter Pokémon he wants. First, he dreams of choosing and sending out Bulbasaur and then Squirtle. He then dreams of choosing Charmander. Lilly was in the bed next to Ash's bed and she was dreaming about the playing and hugging the Pikachu. She saw that the Pokémon laughing and she tried to reach out to hug the Pokémon.

She then heard a voice in her head coming from the Pokémon say "Lilly" she awoke to find it to be late morning and Ash still in bed. She saw Ash's Voltorb-shaped alarm clock broke against the wall next to his bed. She got up and shook his shoulder; suddenly Ash awoke, he then was afraid that he had overslept so he ran out of the house in his PJs and shoes. He bolted Professor Oak's Laboratory across town. He was followed by Lilly who was wearing a coat. Outside the laboratory, a crowd of people have gathered, including a group of cheerleaders. Ash then made it to the lab and Lilly nearly bashed into him. Ash pushed through and Lilly followed. He then bumped into his rival, the professor's grandson, Gary Oak. He was the same age as Ash; he had brown hair and black eyes.

Gary taunted Ash and said "Late again Ketchum, I already have received my starter Pokémon from my grandfather" Gary then spoke to the crowd and said "I will make Pallet Town famous by becoming a Pokémon Master" The crowd cheered and Lilly rolled her eyes.

Lilly muttered "Yeah right, my brother will beat you" and Gary looked at her and glared. Ash however was more interested in which starter Gary chose.

He inquired "So what starter have you got then?"

Gary only said "it is the best one" then he left in a red sports car. The crowd followed and broke up. Before Ash could fully express his frustration, Professor Oak approached him from the labs door.

Ash's mood changed from anger to excitement as he asks "can I get a Pokémon Professor?" Lilly hoped that he could as if he couldn't he will have to wait until next year.

Professor Oak seems doubtful that he is ready since he has shown up in his pajamas so he said "Are you sure you are ready?" Ash insisted that he is so Oak let him go into the lab. Lilly followed as she wanted to know what he gets. Inside Oak's laboratory, three Poké Balls are set up on a storage device, with a place for a fourth in the center. The rest of the lab was a mess. Ash decides that he would like to start with Squirtle, but when he opens the Poké Ball, he finds that it is empty. Oak tells him "it was taken by a Trainer who was not late" After this, Ash decides he would like Bulbasaur, but this Poké Ball is also empty. He has no choice but to go for the last choice, Charmander, but the final Poké Ball is also empty. Lilly saw him crushed so she put her arm around him and started to lead him out.

Lilly then remembered about a Pokémon she played with when she was little and was playing in Oak's garden. She then said "What about the other Pokémon you have professor"

Professor Oak reluctantly mentions "yes I have another Pokémon but there is a small problem with it"

Ash heard this and he said "I want it anyway" Oak then pressed a button and in the fourth spot in the middle, a Poké Ball with a lightning bolt mark on it appeared. Oak picks it up and hands the Poké Ball to Ash. With a flash of light, a Pikachu comes out of the Ball. Ash loves the cute Pokémon as soon as he saw it. He picks it up and hugs it. Pikachu did not like this and shock Ash with an Electric attack. Pikachu then sees Lilly standing there and recognized her when he used to play with her. Ash stood there with his mouth wide open when Pikachu jumped on to her shoulders.

Oak chuckled and said "it seems Pikachu remembers you Lilly" Lilly stroked Pikachu while Oak handed Ash a Pokédex and six Poké Balls. He also gets shocked when he touches Ash from the residue electricity. Lilly smiled and she picked up Pikachu. She tries to hand him over to Ash but Pikachu darted up her arm. Ash then steps out of laboratory with Lilly where they find a small crowd including their mother which has gathered to cheer Ash on as well. Ash smiled as Delia came forward, she looked sad to see him leaving. She gives him his backpack full of supplies, and starts explaining "this is every thing you are going to need on your journey and…" Ash gets embarrassed when she said "…change your underwear every day"

Ash pulls his bag away from her and tells her "You embarrassing me"

She sees Pikachu on Lilly's shoulder and she says "why is Pikachu not in its Poké Ball?" Ash shrugs and tries to get Pikachu in but Pikachu hits the Ball back every time. Lilly started to grin and gave a feeling of relief as she did not like Pokémon being confided to a Poké Ball. Delia then says "it's so cute that you and Pikachu are playing catch already. You must be great friends already"

Ash replies "yes we are buddies, despite Pikachu's bad behavior and the fact that he likes sitting on my sister's shoulders"

Delia says "that's weird" Pikachu takes offense at her comment, so he shocks the entire crowd (excluding Lilly) with its electricity. Ash tries to pick Pikachu up but Pikachu gives him a warning shock.

Oak then said to Lilly "it seems that you will have to go with Ash to try to make Pikachu trust him"

Lilly tried to say no but Ash said "It be great to have some company even if it's my sister" Lilly mocked punched him.

Lilly said unenthusiastically "fine I go" she picked up Pikachu and put him ion a table outside the lab and ran back home. She packed a bag and put what she thought she needed. She ran back to the lab to see Ash trying to get a handle on the rebellious Pokémon by wearing rubber gloves and dragging it with a clothesline leash. Lilly looked at him with disproval. Delia hugged them both goodbye with a tear in her eye. Lilly tried to get Ash to take the leash off throughout their journey out of town. He wouldn't listen. Ash got tired of dragging Pikachu along when got a few meters out of town. He then bent down and tried to talk Pikachu to find out what is wrong with him. He found out that Pikachu cannot say anything but its name. Lilly looked at him in disbelief at the fact he did not know that. He tried again to convince Pikachu to get back in its Poké Ball but Pikachu stared at him with a look saying no. Ash and Lilly sat down on the ground. Ash then pulled out his new Pokédex for information. His Pokédex explains that Pokémon must be kept in the Poké Ball. Lilly said "Even I knew that and I don't like Pokémon battles" Ash was about to say something when Pikachu clicks something. The Pokédex then explains that not all Pokémon like to be kept in Poké Balls. This shocked both Lilly and Ash.

Ash then decided to earn Pikachu's trust by treating it nicely so he says "I'm taking your advice to untie him" Lilly nodded and stroked Pikachu. He untied the clothesline and took off his rubber gloves. Pikachu turned away from him and walked over to Lilly. A Pidgey walks out near them and Ash scans it with his Pokédex for information. He is eager to catch his first Pokémon, he tries to get Pikachu to help Pikachu does not want to help him and instead goes on to Lilly shoulder. Ash asked Lilly "A little help" Lilly tried to coax Pikachu but Pikachu just curled up around her neck. Frustrated, Ash then decided to catch the Pidgey without Pikachu's help. He then threw a Poké Ball at the Pidgey. The Pidgey broke out easily. The Pokédex explains that a Pokémon should be weakened before it can be caught. the Pidgey just continual to do what it was doing. Pikachu laughed at Ash efforts and Lilly reprimanded him. Pikachu looked at Lilly and didn't take much notice. Ash tried again, this time attempting to throw his pajama shirt on top of the Pidgey. the Pidgey blew him off with a Gust and then hit him with a Sand-Attack, before flying away. Pikachu laughed at Ash even more and Lilly reprimanded him again. Ash turns and sees that a Rattata digging through his bag. He scanned the Rattata with his Pokédex, which mentions that Rattata is a forest Pokémon. Just as Ash was about question why it came out into the field, the Pokédex explains that it sometimes leaves its habitat to steal from stupid travelers. Pikachu laughs at Ash even more and even Lilly gave a weak laugh. Lilly then shooed the Rattata into the nearby field. Ash turns and notices a group of Pidgey in the field. He throws a rock at them, which only scares them away.

Lilly said "Don't do that" However; Ash sees another bird Pokémon in the field and throws a rock at it, which hits it in the back of its head. When it turns to look at him, however, he realizes that he did not hit a Pidgey. He scanned it with his Pokédex and learnt that it is a Spearow, which was considerably less docile than a Pidgey. The Spearow swoops down at Ash several times to attack him and then spots and targets Pikachu and Lilly instead. The Pokédex explains that wild Pokémon are sometimes jealous of trained Pokémon. Just as the Spearow is about to knock Pikachu off of Lilly's shoulder, Pikachu shocks it with an Electric attack, and the Spearow is knocked out of the sky. The Spearow cries for help. Ash, Lilly and Pikachu start running when an angry flock of Spearow appears in the distance. Lilly with Pikachu ran ahead of Ash and the Spearow fly after them, attacking them until they fall to the ground. The Spearow start swarming around it but Ash grabs his injured Pikachu and sister. He puts Lilly over his shoulder and Pikachustayed curled up around Lilly's neck. Ash ran straight to a waterfall. He jumps into the river below to escape the Spearow and is dragged into a large pond. He narrowly swam out of the path of a Gyarados

On the shore of this pond, an orange haired girl is fishing and is excited to find that she has a bite. She mutters to her self "finally" However, instead of a Water-type Pokémon, she pulls out Ash, Lilly and Pikachu. She did not care about Ash, but she got very concerned about the injured Pokémon and girl in his arms. She tells him "You need to take them to the Pokémon Center in Viridian City" She then points out the way to go. At that moment, Ash hears the distant cries of Spearow, and turns to see the flock flying toward him from afar. He steals the girl's bike; he puts Pikachu in its basket and Lilly in front of him. He rides away and he promised that he will bring it back someday. The girl screams at him to stop as he rides away but Ash ignores her. Ash rides quickly towards Viridian City, with storm clouds forming above him and the flock of Spearow in close pursuit. Soon after a few meters it starts to rain. Ash then rides the bike over a ledge and it falls on its side, knocking Ash, Lilly and Pikachu off. Ash finds himself looking at his injured Pikachu and barely conscience sister lying on the ground. With the Spearow approaching and the storm growing worse Ash grows hopeless. Desperate to save his Pokémon and sister, he leaves Pikachu's Poké Ball next to him and tells him to get inside for safety. Pikachu didn't move as he couldn't. Ash then spread out his arms and stands in before the Spearow, telling them to attack him. However, just as the Spearow are diving upon Ash, Lilly barely standing holds Pikachu over Ash's shoulder. Lightning from the storm is drawn to Pikachu, striking it and Lilly. It vastly increased Pikachu's power so Pikachu unleashes a massive discharge of electricity that lights up the dark sky and takes out the entire flock of Spearow, as well as destroying the girl's bike and going through Lilly's body.

Lilly fell to the floor and she though she heard Pikachu say in English "it's ok now Lilly" Pikachu drained of stamina from the effort then lies across her chest. Once the storm has cleared, Ash and Pikachu both rise from the ground, exhausted but victorious while Lilly couldn't move. Ash looks up and sees a shimmering, golden Pokémon majestically flying through the sky and over the rainbow that had been left after the storm. His Pokédex is unable to identify the species when he tries to scan it. Lilly sees the Pokémon fly over her and for a second thought she recognized it. Ash continues on to Viridian City, carrying Lilly on his back. Pikachu was curled up around Lilly's neck. Having gained Pikachu's trust, Ash receives a lick from Pikachu. Pikachu then starts licking Lilly's neck. Lilly was still barely conscience and very weak but she felt Pikachu's licks very weakly. She gave a weak smile. They started trekking toward Viridian, still in need of the Pokémon Center but they briefly took the time to wonder what else lies ahead of them on their journey.

_Next = __Pokémon Emergency!_


	2. Pokémon Emergency!

**Do not own Pokemon**

**Kind of Follows the Pokémon Anime Episodes but with the Lilly Ketchum twist**

**Each chapter is based around a Episode**

**Pokemon: The Original Era: Indigo League Part 1**

**Chapter Two: Pokémon Emergency!**

Ash carrying Lilly with Pikachu around her neck was trekking toward Viridian City. They were on their way to the Viridian City Pokémon Center, having been told by the fishing girl that he can take Officer Jenny there to be healed. As he enters the town, Ash is stopped by a woman wearing Police uniform and who was on a motorbike. Ash asked "Yes Officer?"

Officer Jenny was the police woman and she said suspiciously "why is that Pikachu around her neck and not in a Poké Ball? And who are you?"

Ash said "I'm Ash Ketchum and this is my sisterLilly Ketchum. Well the fact is umm, he doesn't like it and I need to hurry to the Pokémon Center as they are hurt and need help."

Officer Jenny said "In that case I'm going to need some ID" she saw Ash was unsure how to prove his identity and waited patiently. Officer Jenny then saw his Pokédex in his bag. She then asked "Can I see your Pokédex?"Ash nodded yes "this is a form of ID" she checked it out and saw that it said Ash Ketchum. She said "what about her?"

Ash said "She doesn't have a Pokédex but there might be something in her bag" Officer Jenny looked through the bags and found a collection of cards with Lilly's pictures and she looked at Lilly and Pikachu.

She said "I take you to the Pokémon Center" Ash nodded in thanks and climbed on and he put Lilly in the middle of him and Officer Jenny. Officer Jenny drove off and headed to the Pokémon Center on her motorbike. The orange haired girl came up the road carrying the scorched remains of her bicycle. She saw Ash on the motorbike and angrily she ran after the motorbike. On a nearby wall a wanted poster is revealed after the wind blew a branch out of the way. It was showing the pictures of two most wanted criminals, Jessie and James of Team Rocket. Jessie was a woman with pinky purple hair and blue eyes. James was a man with darker purple hair and green eyes. A grappling hook reaches down from a Meowth-shaped hot air and pulls the poster up into it. Inside the balloon were Jessie, James and a Meowth.

James said as he saw the poster "such horrible pictures"

Jessie said "I swear revenge on Viridian for using these pictures of us. I mean why use these"

James said "Yeah they probably got better pictures of us"

The Meowth then spoke in perfect English "Will you two be quiet and focus on our mission of stealing rare Pokémon for the boss" The balloon then headed in the direction of the Pokémon Center. Meanwhile, Ash arrived at the Pokémon Center. He thanks Officer Jenny and carries Lilly and Pikachu into the centre. A woman wearing a nurse uniform ran over when she saw him.

She said "I'm Nurse Joy, what's wrong?" Ash told her. Nurse Joy then tried to take Pikachu from around Lilly's neck. Pikachu wouldn't let go so Nurse Joy put Lilly on a stretcher. A Chansey took the stretcher away. Nurse Joy said scolding "you shouldn't have allowed this Pokémon to have become so badly hurt." Ash felt crestfallen so he decided to call home.

He asked in a voice full of worry "How do I call home?"

Nurse Joy face soften and she said "the video screens over there" she pointed to an empty one. Ash went over to it and called Delia.

She said "hello son" she saw Ash looking down and she asked "What's wrong?"

"It's Pikachu, he was hurt badly" said Ash avoiding that Lilly was hurt as Delia would make them come home.

Delia said trying to make him feel better "it ok his going to be alright, it's not your fault" Ash nodded "some where's Lilly?"

Ash said "She is staying with Pikachu to keep him calm" Delia nodded and vanished. Ash still felt downtrodden and was about to go when Professor Oak appeared on the screen. Professor Oak looked surprised.

Professor Oak said "so you reached already Viridian, you must be doing well"

Ash nodded and asked "hey professor I want to ask you about an unidentified bird Pokémon I saw flying over the rainbow a few hours ago"

Professor Oak had a look of disbelief at Ash and he said "many Trainers after searching their entire lives have never seen a Pokémon looking like that. I wish you luck on the journey but I'm afraid I have to go now. See you soon" and he hang up and the screen went back. Ash was about to go over to Nurse Joy but at that moment, the orange haired girl entered the Pokémon Center with her destroyed bike. She saw Ash and ran over to him with anger in her eyes.

The orange haired girl yelled "what did you do to my bike?" Ash shrank back and the girl continued to yell "Your Pikachu destroyed it"

Ash tries to explain by saying "Pikachu and my sister were injured badly due to being attacked by Spearow" His was full of worry and sadness.

The orange haired girl forgets about the bike and instead inquires "how is their recovery" Ash looks blank and shrugs his shoulders. The orange haired girl said to take his mind of it "I'm Misty"

Ash said "I'm Ash Ketchum and that other girl was my sister, Lilly Ketchum" Ash and Misty sat down on a bench to wait until Pikachu and Lilly were brought out.

Lilly awoke properly in a small white room. She had bruises all over her skin and se was bandaged up. She awoke to a voice saying "Your ok now Lilly"

Lilly said weakly "Ash is that you"

"Ash isn't here so what are you on about?" said the voice puzzled by her outburst. Lilly glanced around and only saw Pikachu sitting on her chest looking at her.

Lilly asked "Was that you Pikachu just now?" Lilly then thought that it daft and that she imagined it. She shook her head.

She was about close her eyes when Pikachu spoke in perfect English "can you understand me Lilly?" Lilly's eyes widened and Pikachu smiled. "You can understand me, before you ask I don't know why but you're my best friend and remembered we used to play together" Lilly nodded weakly and Pikachu saw that she was still a bit weak and he was amazed that she was like she was after that attack. Pikachu asked "Are you ok after the attack" Lilly nodded and closed her eyes again. She opened them when Nurse Joy came into the room. Pikachu was lying on Lilly's chest. She stared at and thought she dreamed about have a whole conversion with Pikachu.

Nurse Joy said dragging her from her thoughts "Are you alright now Miss Ketchum?" Lilly nodded and Nurse Joy moved her stretcher out onto the lobby and an alarm went off. Outside was Team Rocket's balloon. Team Jessie and James had the intent on stealing the Pokémon inside on their faces. They threw some Poké Balls. Their Poké Balls smash through the glass roof, releasing an Ekans and a Koffing. Koffing flooded the room with smoke and under the cover of Jessie, James and Meowth enter the Pokémon Center and begin to recite their motto. Nurse Joy begins transferring Pokémon to the safety of the Pewter City Pokémon Center to protect them from Team Rocket's clutches via a computer. Meanwhile, Ash and Misty stand up to comfort Team Rocket. At Misty's urging, Ash releases a Pidgey and a Rattata from Poké Balls that have been knocked to the floor, but they are easily defeated by Jessie's Ekans. Misty then sends out a Goldeen, but it flops around uselessly due to the lack of water. Misty then flees while pushing Lilly's stretcher. The stretcher runs into a thick cord and overturns. Pikachu and Lilly are catapulted into the air and land among a group of other Pikachus that power the Center's backup generator. Ash not noticing Lilly and Pikachu being catapulted grabs Misty's burnt bicycle. He jumps on the bicycle ignoring Misty's attempt to tell him about Lilly.

Ash rides quickly on bicycle and yells at the Pikachus to "Attack Team Rocket" Ash's Pikachu attacked Team Rocket with a powerful ThunderShock. Lilly get electrified and as Team Rocket takes the electricity, Koffing expels a large amount of poisonous gas in pain. The gas reacts to the electricity, and the result is a colossal explosion that destroys much of the Pokémon Center. Ash and co are thrown around. Lilly lands next to Pikachu and was knocked out. Pikachu saw this and curled up right next to her. Officer Jenny arrived too late to do anything except watch the explosion unfold.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket managed to grab onto a rope hanging from their balloon. Meowth said "did you see the Pikachu that attacked us"

James said "Yeah so"

Meowth said "it will be a great gift for our Boss and we probably get promoted so let's steal it when the chance comes" Jessie and James nodded in agreement. At that moment, a piece of debris punctures the balloon, and it flies away out of control.

The next day, Ash and Lilly leave Viridian City. Lilly had Pikachu on her shoulder. Lilly had a stick to help her walk. They head towards Viridian Forest. They were followed by Misty. Ash then spots a wild Caterpie and he stops walking quickly which causes Lilly to bash into him. She fell over and Ash said "sorry" He then threw a Poké Ball at it in the hope of capturing the Caterpie.

_Next = __Ash Catches a Pokémon_


	3. Ash Catches a Pokémon

**Do not own Pokemon**

**Kind of Follows the Pokémon Anime Episodes but with the Lilly Ketchum twist**

**Each chapter is based around a Episode**

**Pokemon: The Original Era: Indigo League Part 1**

**Chapter Three: Ash Catches a Pokémon**

Ash throws the Poké Ball at the wild Caterpie, and the device pulls Caterpie inside. The Ball hits the ground and begins to shake. Ash, Misty, Lilly and Pikachu watch as Caterpie tries to break gets up from the ground and smiles at her brothers success. After a few tense moments, the Poké Ball stops shaking, signifying that Ash caught Caterpie. Lilly's smile got bigger and Ash's excitement takes control as he celebrates catching his first Pokémon. He holds the Poké Ball and runs in circles holding Misty around Lilly, making her and Pikachu dizzy. Lilly then nearly fell over but she grabbed a nearby tree with was at the edge of the Viridian Forest. When Ash holds the Poké Ball to Misty's face, Misty cringed. Misty then said "I have a fear of bugs, even if they are contained in a Poké Ball" Lilly looked at her with sympathy. Pikachu looked happy to have Caterpie along as another friend. Ash then decides to bring Caterpie out to scary Misty away. As Caterpie appears, Misty scampers behind the nearest tree. Misty said "What did I told you about bugs" Lilly looked over to Caterpie. She thought she saw the Caterpie looking right at her.

Ash asked "Caterpie crawl up onto my shoulder" Caterpie did not take any notice but when he spotted Misty, he immediately bolted over to Misty and rubs up on her leg despite her personal discomfort. Misty's went right and Lilly started to walk over to her. She picked up Caterpie from Misty's leg. Lilly stroked the Caterpie.

Misty then says about Caterpie "Damn disgusting bugs" Caterpie feelings then got hurt and Caterpie grew closer to Lilly. Misty wants to befriend Pikachu instead as she starts stroking Pikachu. This somewhat irritates Ash as Pikachu has warmed up to Misty and Lilly more quickly than Pikachu did to him. Misty continues to complain about Caterpie and says "Put one of the three most disgusting things back into the Poké Ball where belongs" she moved her hand from Pikachu as Caterpie wigged closer to her hand.

Ash said with a tone full of irritation "so Misty what are the other disgusting things?"

Misty then remarks "Carrots, peppers, and…. Bugs of course" she looked at Caterpie with disgust. Lilly takes no notice of Misty and continued to stroke it. Ash, however, is offended at how Misty's discomfort is used to hurt Caterpie's feelings. Ash comes over and reassures Caterpie. He then got Caterpie to climb onto his shoulder. Ash then decided to go on without Misty, prompting Lilly to tag along. He left misty alone. Lilly mouthed sorry and started to walk slowly. Pikachu started to lick her neck which made her smile. Moments later, Pikachu noticed Misty trying to keep up with them. He nudged Lilly which her turn around to see Misty trying to hid behind a tree.

Lilly said out of the side of her mouth "That Misty girl is following us" Ash turns around spots her

He asks her "why are you still following us?" Misty comes over to them and stands next to Lilly. Lilly could she that she was trying to come up with an excuse to stay with Ash.

Lilly said "it's the bike of course"

Misty nods gratefully and says "Yeah the bike you destroyed earlier and you still owe me"

Ash said back "I didn't destroy it Pikachu did"

They were about to continual to yell and argue when Lilly saw Pikachu upset so she yelled "Stop"

Ash muttered "Yes sis" and then said louder "it's getting late now so let's set up camp" Ash sets up the camp near an old tree stump. Lilly started a fire. Ash got out the sleeping bags and handed one to Lilly. Tucking into his sleeping bag, Ash prepares to retire for the night, while Pikachu and Caterpie lay on the stump. Misty, also set up on the other end of the stump as far as she could away from Caterpie. Lilly set up in middle of Ash and Misty. Ash said "Night sis and Night Misty"

Lilly than said when Ash was asleep "you like him don't you"

Misty face redden and she said "no"

Lilly looked at her and inquired in a voice full of innocent "Are you sure?"

Misty looked at Lilly and said in a low voice "fine yes I like him but don't tell him"

Lilly didn't speak for a few minutes while she was thinking about it and then said "I won't" Lilly then said after a pause "Good night Misty" Misty and Lilly feel asleep after a few minutes.

During the night Lilly awoke to hear Pikachu saying "wake up Lilly" She opened her eyes and backed away from Pikachu.

She muttered "am I dreaming"

Pikachu smiled and said "no I only woke you so you could share this wonderful view right Caterpie" he help a paw out, Lilly shivered and backed away from his paw.

She muttered "your not suppose to speak English"

Pikachu said "I not speaking human, your just seem to understand what I'm saying and you smell fainting like a Pokémon" He then grabbed her hand and aided by Caterpie got her to face a wonderful starlight view. She gasped at how beautiful it was. Pikachu said "see I told you"

Lilly saw Caterpie looking up to the moon with a look on his face so she asked "What's the matter"

Caterpie said with strong desire "I want to fly as a fully evolved Butterfree"

Lilly stroked him and said "you will" Caterpie smiled at this and curled up and went to sleep.

Pikachu then jumped on to her shoulder and whispered in her ear "you even smelt like a Pokémon when I met you in Oak's garden"

"So what are you trying to say?" asked Lilly

"I think you had this Skill…Ability…or whatever and my electricity unlocked it" She was about to say something when she felt sleepy and lay back down in her bag. Pikachu curled next to her head.

The next day, Misty was the first to wake up and the first thing she saw was asleep. Caterpie was inches from her. She immediately screamed in anguish, shocking Ash, Lilly and Pikachu awake. Lilly heard Pikachu say "What's her problem" which made her jump slightly as she still didn't believe she could understand him. Lilly saw Caterpie look upset so he got up and picked him up. She stroked him which cheered him up slightly.

Caterpie muttered "thanks Lilly"

Misty angrily demanded "Caterpie should return to his Poké Ball" this upsets Caterpie so much that he jumped out of Lilly's hand. He went over and went into his Poké Ball.

Ash then demanded to Misty "Apologize to Caterpie for being so mean" and he tried to coax Caterpie out. Just then, a wild Pidgeotto swooped down and landed in a brush. Pidgeotto started feeding on a worm. Ash puts his hat on and scans it with his Pokédex. Lilly smiled at the fact that Ash wanted to catch it. Ash threw a Poké Ball but the Pidgeotto simply swats it away.

Misty retorted with "don't you know that a Trainer needs to battle and weaken a wild Pokémon to capture it. You only caught Caterpie only because it was so weak". This remark irritated Ash to the point where he blindly summoned Caterpie to battle the Pidgeotto. He did this without knowing that Caterpie was at a type disadvantage against Pidgeotto. Misty, Lilly, Pikachu and Caterpie knew it.

Caterpie was yelling "Help" and runing around, trying to avoid the Pidgeotto's attacks.

While Ash tries to figure out his mistake, Lilly shouted "Do something Ash"

Ash ordered "Caterpie Attack" Caterpie tried to attack but the Pidgeotto was too strong and it sends Caterpie spiraling into a tree. Caterpie gets incapacitated. Pidgeotto attempts to swoop in for another attack.

Misty suggests "recall it" and Ash recalls Caterpie to its Poké Ball just moments before Pidgeotto could strike. The Pidgeotto instead gets its beak lodged into the tree.

Ash says "Pikachu I chose you" Pikachu jumps off of Lilly's shoulder after Pidgeotto just as it frees itself. Pikachu used ThunderShock to hit Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto was weakening and allowing Ash to toss a Poké Ball. The Ball takes Pidgeotto in and drops to the ground. It starts rocking. After a few moments, the Ball ceases movement; Ash has captured the Pidgeotto. Pikachu jumps back ont Lilly's shoulder.

Despite the success, Misty berates him by saying "I never seen anyone with the lack of knowledge about strategy like you do" Lilly stares at her with a look of saying this is not what you do if you like him. Before Ash could argue, The Team Rocket trio intrudes from nowhere reciting their motto.

Meowth said "hand over the Pikachu to me as it got incredible power"

"Why did you tell him? And hand it over to me" said Jessie

James said "Does it matter?"

Meowth said "let's just attack" They then send out Koffing and Ekans to battle, despite a double-team normally being unfair.

Misty said "I help"

Ash not wanting to break the rules says "No" Pikachu then jumps down.

James says "Sludge" Koffing's Sludge attack blinds Pikachu which takes it out of the battle.

Lilly picks Pikachu up and Pikachu said "I not strong enough and it's my fault" Lilly calmed him down by stroking him. Ash decided to send out his newly caught Pidgeotto.

Pidgeotto dodges both Koffing and Ekans's attacks before Ash orders "Quick Attack" Pidgeotto goes into a Quick Attack. Ekans avoids the attack by going underground, forcing Pidgeotto to come to a sudden stop. Koffing fires a ordered Smog attack by James, which Pidgeotto splits with its wings. Pidgeotto dodges multiple Sludge attacks and also Ekans's retaliation. Despite soaring high in the sky, both Ekans and Koffing keep up with Pidgeotto. Ash orders "Gust" It misses a Gust attack on Koffing.

Lilly heard Koffing say "lets finish this" which resulted in a harsh double Tackle attack from both of them taking Pidgeotto out. Ash recalls Pidgeotto and then tries to fight Team Rocket with his fists but James easily holds him back. James swats him aside. Meowth laughed and Lilly charged at him. Meowth knocked her aside but smelt the scent of Pokémon.

Meowth muttered "Strange" It looks very bad but Ash decides to send out Caterpie to battle. The sight of the bug simply amuses Team Rocket as they prepare to attack.

Caterpie looks down, Ash orders "fire String Shot" and the attack completely incapacitates Koffing before Caterpie muzzles Ekans. Caterpie rushes into a Tackle attack on Koffing which sends Koffing into Ekans and thus taking them both out, shocking everyone. Meowth then tries to step in, but he is also wrapped in String Shot.

James shouts "retreat" Team Rocket then retreated with their Pokémon.

Ash congratulates Caterpie on coming through by saying "Good work Caterpie" Caterpie smiles and Lilly got off the ground. Lilly picks up Pikachu. Ash then says "Go on Misty you can say well done can't you"

Misty looks horrified but with a look from Lilly says "Fine, I give him a pat on the head" Misty puts her hand to pat Caterpie on the head despite her discomfort. At that moment, Caterpie begins to sprays mist from its mouth, startling her half to death. The mist covers Caterpie, signaling evolution. Caterpie then evolves into Metapod. Ash's Pokédex then notes that it has reached this stage more quickly than any other Caterpie on record.

Ash smiles and pats Metapod on the head and says "excellent work" which gets Misty's approval

Lilly hears Metapod cry "Yes soon I will be a Butterfree"

Pikachu smiles and says "Metapod can have his dream" Despite having a slight bond with Metapod, the sight of some Beedrill scares Misty. Misty then looks forward to quickly leaving the forest. Ash is in no such hurry, however, as he seeks to capture more Pokémon. Lilly is just enjoying the walk.

_Next = Challenge of the Samurai_


	4. Challenge of the Samurai

**Do not own Pokemon**

**Kind of Follows the Pokémon Anime Episodes but with the Lilly Ketchum twist**

**Each chapter is based around a Episode**

**Pokemon: The Original Era: Indigo League Part 1**

**Chapter Four: ****Challenge of the Samurai**

As Ash, Lilly, Misty and Pikachu continue on their way through the peaceful Viridian Forest. A shrill scream then disrupts the calm of the trees. Ash turns around, realizing that the sound came from Misty. She is hiding in a tree because she has seen which makes Ash groan. Lilly rolled her eyes and Pikachu jumped on her shoulder. Pikachu said "by Arceus, she still not over that"

Lilly asked him out the side of her mouth as they walked "Whose Arceus?" Pikachu looked shocked but it was gone as he remembered who he was talking to.

Pikachu replied with "he is the god of all Pokémon" after a few steps Ash spots a Weedle and he decides to catch it. He tries to coax Pikachu against Weedle but Pikachu was more interested in pretending to be asleep than battling Weedle. Ash looked at Lilly for help but Lilly shrugged her shoulders and Pikachu nearly fell off. Pikachu glared at Lilly but Lilly just smiled. He sends out Pidgeotto to battle. Pidgeotto manages to defeat Weedle after one attack. But just as Ash was about to toss a Poké Ball to capture Weedle, a boy dressed as a samurai comes though the trees.

The Samurai asks Ash "Are you from Pallet Town?"

Ash replied with "Yes, me and my sister over there do come from Pallet Town"

The Samurai said "then I challenge you to a Pokémon battle" The wild Weedle then escapes into the trees. Pikachu started to laugh but was silenced by Lilly looking at him. The Samurai rebukes Ash by saying "what a novice, you allowed it to escape"

Ash then said insistently to The Samurai "No it's your fault that the Weedle escaped"

The two then start the Pokémon battle when Lilly says "Go" Ash uses his Pidgeotto and The Samurai battles with his Pinsir. The two then battle for some time. Eventually Pinsir finally manages to defeat Pidgeotto. Ash then sends out Metapod.

Ash then orders "Harden" Metapod breaks Pinsir's pincers with Harden to win the round. The Samurai then sends out his own Metapod. Ash then orders "Harden" again

The Samurai also orders "Harden" The two Metapod continue to harden themselves, leaving Misty Lilly and Pikachu to wonder whether the match will ever finish.

Pikachu yawns and says to Lilly "man they call this a battle this is more like who has a best harden" Lilly smiled and wished that this battle could end. Suddenly, a swarm of angry Beedrill swarms though the trees causing every one to run. Lilly cries out which she sees one of the Beedrill lifts Ash's Metapod away.

The Samurai then said "Follow me" and he takes Ash, Lilly, Misty and their Pokémon to his shack. Inside The Samurai's hiding place, The Samurai furiously rebukes Ash by saying "What kind of Trainer puts his Pokemon in danger" Lilly put her arm around Ash's shoulder and misty looks on wishing it was her. Pikachu licks ash to try and cheer him up. However Ash keeps quiet, and promises himself that he will find Metapod the next day and to look after it better. The Samurai said "you can stay here to night" During the night after everyone else has go to sleep, he is unable to sleep and can only think about his Metapod.

Lilly gets woken by Pikachu whispered "Help him with out will you because I want to talk to you" Lilly turns to wards her brother.

She says "it's not your fault that the Beedrill took Metapod away and any how you will find him" Ash gave a weak smile at this "first things first, go to sleep and then you will be ready in the morning" Ash nodded and turned over and went asleep.

After a few minutes, Pikachu said after he was such Ash was asleep "phew what a relief"

Lilly posed "so what do you want to talk about?"

"Not him, me" said Pidgeotto "I just had to see if you could understand us, anyhow I left with out knowing and I found Metapod" Lilly jumped up and was about to run over to Ash but stopped as she couldn't work out how to tell him. she then found she did not need the crutch any more.

Lilly asked Pidgeotto "Where is he?"

Pidgeotto said "he down by the old oak, just follow the path until you get to the tree surrounded by Kakuna but beware as there is a hive of Beedrill" Lilly nodded and left them both in the shack. She reached the old oak to see lying at the base of a tree, surrounded by many Kakuna.

She gulped and was about to go back when she heard Metapod say "Help"

She also heard many Kakuna say to Metapod "Be quiet, I'm trying to get to sleep" She sneaks though the grass and neared the tree when she was grabbed inside the tree by Beedrill and was knocked out after banging her head. Early the next morning, Ash starts his search for Metapod and his sister after seeing her gone. Pikachu followed him with worry on his face. He finds the old oak and he sees Metapod.

Meanwhile on a cliff overhead, The Team Rocket Trio was watching him. Meowth said "now's our chance to get Pikachu"

James says "What about the Kakuna?"

"They are harmless" said Meowth and then to him self "and get the strange girl smelling like Pokémon" Ash is attempting to sneak forward through the grass towards Metapod without alerting the Beedrill swarm. However, he is interrupted by Meowth, who jumps on the back of his head. A moment later, Jesse and James appear on a cliff edge overhead, and launch loudly into their motto. They ignored Ash when he tries to warn him that they will alert the Beedrill. The sound awakens the Kakuna, which evolve into Beedrill. They prepare to dive-bomb Ash and the Team Rocket Trio. Ash runs forward below their attacks, reaching the tree where Metapod is waiting. He then sees his sister wrapped up like a Kakuna. Jessie and James attempt to take cover from the Beedrill beneath a large protective tank they have been carrying. As it is made of cardboard a group of Weedle easily chewed through it. They ran from the Beedrill, they were followed by Meowth. Ash attempts to recall Metapod to its Poké Ball, but Metapod rolls away from his arms and the Poké Ball. Seeing the look of sorrow in Metapod's eyes, Ash realizes that he has lost Metapod's trust.

Ash starts muttering "I only lost you due to The Samurai's fault" However, Ash suddenly realizes that he is lying to himself and to Metapod. He admits "losing you was his fault and mine alone" Ash is upset upon realizing that it was his carelessness that put his Pokémon's life in danger. He started to cty. He tearfully apologies by saying "I promise to take better care of you and I will try to not let it happen again" Metapod's faith in Ash gets restored by Ash's Sppeech. Metapod then saves Ash by leaping into the path of an attacking Beedrill. In the process its shell is torn by the Beedrill's needle-like arm. Ash picks up his Metapod and cradles it in his arms, thinking it has been badly injured. He starts crying again at his fault that he was going to die. Instead Metapod begins to glow; the hole in its shell has triggered Metapod's evolution into Butterfree. Ash stops crying as he realizes what is happening. He sees Misty and The Samurai appear in the distance. Ash gazes happily at his first fully-evolved Pokémon and even Misty doesn't feel her normal fear of bugs when she sees him.

Misty even went as far as to call Butterfree "beautiful" Ash and the others are then again are attacked by the swarm of Beedrill.

This time, Ash is prepared for them. He then orders "use Sleep Powder" to his newly evolved Butterfree which puts the Beedrill to sleep and allows Ash to pick up his sister. He wakes her up.

The first thing Lilly heard was Butterfree saying "I did it, I became a Butterfree, Praise Arceus" She then felt Ash pick her up and run towards the shack. She heard Pikachu say "good you are ok" Lilly is put to the ground.

Ash looks at her and asks "what were you doing?"

Lilly said "I was out for a walk and I saw Butterfree, I mean Metapod. I tried to get him but failed"

Ash said "Don't do that again, you scared me" Lilly nodded.

Misty then asked Ash "Are you aright?" Ash looked at her for a few seconds as he was shocked that she asked him.

He said "Yes"

The Samurai applauds Ash and says "Well done for being able to control Butterfree so soon after its evolution. I take back the statements I made about you being a novice and not knowing what you were doing and compared to you, I am the novice, so Friends" The Samurai put out his hand to Ash.

Ash shakes The Samurai hand "Yeah Friends, I promise we shall battle again some day" The Samurai nodded and the gang left his shack. Pikachu went back on to Lilly shoulder. Ash, Lilly, Pikachu and Misty then went on walking and they finally reach the end of Viridian Forest. Ash rans at full speed towards Pewter City edger to earn his first Gym Badge, with Misty following close behind. Lilly lagged behind. Team Rocket, meanwhile are wrapped up like Kakuna among a hive of angry Beedrill. There faces where both full of fear and anger.

_Next = Showdown in Pewter City_


	5. Showdown in Pewter City

**Do not own Pokemon**

**Kind of Follows the Pokémon Anime Episodes but with the Lilly Ketchum twist**

**Each chapter is based around a Episode**

**Pokemon: The Original Era: Indigo League Part 1**

**Chapter Five: ****Showdown in Pewter City **

James and Jessie were digging a hole just out of Pewter City. Meowth was sitting watching them thinking about the Girl whose smells like a Pokémon. He vowed to catch her and present her to the boss and see what he thought. After covering the hole Meowth said to them "Good work, Pikachu is sure to fall in" The Trio then forget exactly where the hole was dug and they started looking around only for all three to fall into it. They then ended up being buried alive. Meanwhile Ash, Misty, Lilly and Pikachu have reached the edge of Viridian Forest and arrive on the outskirts of Pewter City. Ash is tired enough that he decides to take a rest on some conveniently placed rocks. Lilly then falls onto the rock not wanting to move a muscle. Pikachu then jumped on to her face and caused her to jump onto her feet.

However a man appears with tray of rocks and tells them "There is a fee for sitting on these rocks" Ash got up and groaned. The man then says "I'm Flint and does anyone want to buy rocks as souvenirs from Pewter City" Neither Ash or Misty were interested in buying a rock. Lilly felt sorry for him so she brought a strange red stone. She tied the stone up in some string and put it around her neck. They then left Flint and headed to the Pokémon Center. Both Lilly and Ash are surprised to encounter Nurse Joy again.

Ash says "Hello Nurse Joy what are you doing here, I thought you were in Viridian City"

Nurse Joy looks at him and explains "I'm not the Viridian City Joy as you believed, but her older sister" Ash and Lilly nodded.

Pikachu said into Lilly's ear "even I knew that" Lilly looked at him with a look of disbelief so Pikachu said "you got me I didn't know alright"

Nurse Joy then showed Ash a poster promoting a tournament called the Pokémon League Championship and says "this is probably the reason you are here" Ash immediately decided to sign up.

Ash inquired "how do I enter?"

Nurse Joy said "Before you can enter, however, you will need to defeat eight Pokémon Gym Leaders and earn from each of them a Gym Badge as proof of the victory"

Pikachu said "and we will do it" Lilly nodded

Flint walks in at this point and tells Ash skeptically "The Pewter City's Gym Leader, Brock is strong. You don't have a chance of winning against him" He laughs scornfully at the very thought of it. Ash stormed out followed by Lilly and Misty.

Later that evening when Ash, Lilly and Misty discuss the situation over a meal, Misty warns Ash "Gym Leaders are much tougher than the average Trainer" Ash nodded. Misty then offers "I can help you out" but Ash declines. This upsets her and she storms out of the restaurant, leaving Ash no knowing what he did.

Lilly got up and whispered "stay will him Pikachu" and she said out loud to Ash "I go after her" She leaves the building but she couldn't see Misty anywhere. She walked down both sides of the road but Misty wasn't to be found.

Lilly was about to go back when she heard "what is a girl like you doing out on your own at this time of night" come from a seventeen year old boy. The boy had brown hair and brown eyes.

"I'm looking for my friend" said Lilly noticing that the boy was standing in a garden of a large house.

"How can I help a pretty maiden like you?" said the boy.

Lilly said "Are you sure you want to help…." Lilly stopped as she didn't have a name

"I'm Brock" said the boy.

Lilly asked "The Gym Leader Brock?"

Brock said "Yeah"

Lilly smiled and said "well I'm Lilly and I think my brother will fight you soon"

Brock inquired "ok so what does this friend look like?"

Lilly said "she about the same height as me but she has orange hair"

Brock said "She went towards the Pokémon Center" Lilly nodded in thanks and ran towards the Pokémon Center. Brock then saw a boy follow her to the Pokémon Center. The next morning Ash picks up his healed team that he left their over night. He made his way to the Gym. He waited a few moments and Lilly reached the gym. Upon entering he, Lilly and Pikachu find the interior pitch black

Ash calls "anyone there" A spotlight switched on to reveal Brock sitting cross-legged on a platform. Lilly gave him a wave. Brock nodded back. Ash then says "I challenge you to a Pokémon battle" Brock then goes over the official rules and declares that each Trainer may only use two Pokémon in the match.

He stands up and asks "it's a great Pikachu, very cute but it will be no match for me" Pikachu smiled at being called cute but he was angry at being called weak. Despite what Brock said, Ash begins the match with Pikachu while Brock starts off with Onix. Pikachu is gets intimidated by the giant rock Pokémon and he tries to convince Ash to send out Pidgeotto instead. Even Lilly tries to tell Ash that Pikachu won't do well.

Ash responds by telling Pikachu "It's your battle and use ThunderShock" The Electric attack is woefully ineffective.

Brock commands Onix "counter with Bind" It begin to crush Pikachu, inflicting very visible pain. This prompts Ash to recall Pikachu, only to have the attempt thwarted by the larger Pokémon's bulk. Lilly winches as she kind of felt Pikachu pain.

Ash cannot bear to watch Pikachu suffer any more agony and he says "I forfeit the match" As the dejected Ash leaves the Gym he encounters Flint.

Flint suggests "come to my house and we talk" Ash agrees and follows him home, Lilly runs up to catch them up. They reach Flint's house. They have a batch of tea and they start discussing what happened in the Gym. Flint notices that Ash is obviously upset over his loss, so he consoles him by saying "Brock could be an even better Trainer than he already is"

Confused, Ash asks "why is Brock not living up to his potential?" Flint decides to let Ash see for himself rather than explain. Flint leads Ash and Lilly outside and gestures across the way to Brocks house.

Pikachu climbed up to Lilly's Shoulder and said "that pain was terrible but by Arceus next time I will win"

Lilly said back "of course you will"

They watch as Brock, in a pink apron caring for his nine little brothers and sisters. As they walk away Flint explains "After Brock's good-for-nothing father left home to become a Pokémon Trainer and his heartbroken mother abandoned them. It left the eldest Brock to take care of his siblings" Ash empathizes with Brock, but is determined to defeat him. Flint recognizes that determination and mentions "I might know of a way you can super-charge your Pikachu" Ash, Pikachu and Flint vanished up the road. Lilly is tapped on the shoulder by Misty.

Misty asked her "How do I get Ash to like me?"

Lilly said "one thing you can do is to be nicer to him"

Misty said "I know I offer one of my water types" Lilly smiled and both of them ran off in the direction the others went

Ash, Pikachu and Flint end up at a hydro-electric plant where Flint hooks up the generator to the electric sacs in Pikachu's cheeks. As the river is bone-dry, Ash has run on a large water wheel to generate the electricity, which then flows into Pikachu.

Misty and Lilly shows up and Misty offers "I could lend you one of my Water-type Pokémon if you want"

Ash refuses and says "I wanting to defeat Brock with my own team" He continues charging Pikachu until the generator overloads and Pikachu's electricity lights up the night sky. That night Lilly was dreaming that she was standing by a strange purple cat in a ruined lab. The next day, Ash returns with confidence to the Pewter City Gym for a rematch. Brock is also confident after his easy victory in the last battle, and the two quickly start the rematch. Brock sends out Geodude, while Ash sends out Pidgeotto. However, the Flying type can't seem to harm the Rock type, so Ash recalls him and sends out Pikachu. Misty is seen in the rafters, cheering for Ash, only to be crowded by Brock's siblings. Lilly is standing and was wearing a special outfit which made her like a Pikachu. She was cheering for Pikachu and Ash. She was holding a banner with go Ash and Pikachu on it.

Brock comments "you were weak last time I hope you improved"

Ash retorts by commanding Pikachu "Attack now" The attack easily knocks Geodude down. Both Brock and Misty are stunned, staring open-mouthed.

Lilly cheered even harder and shouted "Go Pikachu" Brock recalls his Geodude and sends out Onix, and a fearful Pikachu tries to do another Electric attack, damaging the Gym itself instead. Onix wraps Pikachu with Bind, but Pikachu makes a comeback with his new attack, Thunderbolt, which manages to hurt Onix. This still isn't enough to take Onix out. Just as Pikachu is about to pass out, Brock suddenly spares him by calling Onix off

He tells Ash to "you must forfeit again, I don't want to cause further damage to Pikachu"

Ash protests with "I want to fight the match to the end" Suddenly, the Gym's sprinklers are set off by a fire caused by Pikachu's earlier Electric attack. Water sprays all over Onix, weakening him which allows Pikachu to fight back with another Electric attack. Just as Ash is about to command Pikachu to finish Onix off, he finds he can't move. Brock's brothers and sisters are all holding Ash in place, which Ash believes to be his conscience

Brock then orders to his brothers and sisters "Don't get involved" but they try to protest against, knowing that Brock's love of Pokémon would make it painful for him to continue the match and watch his Onix get hurt further. Ash calls back his Pikachu.

Pikachu runs up on to Lilly's shoulder and said "Nice outfit it looks good on you" Lilly race went red and Pikachu laughed. Lilly looked at him in ager and he stopped.

Ash explains "if I defeated Brock now, it would only be because of the sprinklers being set off.I decide I wants to win the Badge fair and square" which was to Misty's disappointment, since he is giving up a lucky advantage. Ash and Lilly leavethe Pewter Gym and on their way out of Pewter City, he apologizes to Pikachu for being so tough. Then Ash hears someone calling him and he turns to find Brock running to catch up with him. Brock reached him and then gave him the Boulder Badge. Ash says "I can't accept the Badge"

Brock insists to Ash "You have earned it through your kindness to Pokémon" this leaves Lilly and Misty who caught them up look shocked. Brock continues to speak "rather than becoming a great Pokémon Trainer, my dream is to become a great Pokémon breeder. I can't that because of my family duties" He then pushes the Badge into Ash's hand. Brock then asks him "fulfill your dream" Ash agrees to do so.

Suddenly, Flint shows up again and he reveals "I am Brock's good-for-nothing father. I didn't want to return to the family as a failed Pokémon Trainer"

Ash looks puzzled and asks "Why did you help me instead of your son?"

Flint explains "your helplessness reminds me of myself, I think that I am ready to take back the responsibilities that I abandoned those years ago" at which Brock hands a long list of tasks for him to remember while taking care of the children. An hour later, Ash, Lilly and Brock travel on the road out of Pewter City.

Brock then asks "are you sure that it is okay to join you on your Pokémon journey"

Ash insists "I'm glad to have you along with us" he turns to Misty "but I still don't know why you are with us"

Misty's mind goes blank so she yells at him "Do not forget about my bike" Ash tries to ditch Misty by running away. He is then followed by Brock who was speed walking. Then its Lilly still wearing the Pikachu outfit and Pikachu who was curled up around her neck. Misty was lagging behind. Team Rocket finally manages to burst out of their self-made tomb via a power drill, only to end up trampled by Ash and his friends as they run over the hole in the ground, unaware of the people underfoot.

_Next = __Clefairy and the Moon Stone_


	6. Clefairy and the Moon Stone

**Do not own Pokemon**

**Kind of Follows the Pokémon Anime Episodes but with the Lilly Ketchum twist**

**Each chapter is based around a Episode**

**Pokemon: The Original Era: Indigo League Part 1**

**Chapter Six: ****Clefairy and the Moon Stone**

The next day Ash, Lilly (who was back in normal clothes), Misty and Brock were hiking toward Mt. Moon. Brock was saying "You know there was a legend that a meteor called The Moon Stone crashed into this mountain in prehistoric times" Lilly touched the strange red stone around her neck and wondered was it was. Brock continued "it is still rumored to be deep in the mountain"

Pikachu yawned and said "Are we there yet" Lilly nodded and they reached the foot of the mountain. Near the foot of the mountain, they encounter a man being attacked by a flock of Zubat. The Pokédex then reports that Zubats live in caves and hate to fly outside in daylight. Pikachu yawned again and said "that nice" he rolled over and feel asleep. He curled up around Lilly's neck like a scarf.

Misty reminds Ash "the man needs help"

Ash orders Pikachu "use ThunderShock" Pikachu looked tired and did it. He went back to sleep. The Zubat fly off and the man, who is wearing a lab coat, hugs Ash.

He says "thanks, I am Seymour and I'm a Scientist and I am studying the mountain. I'm upset because some people are installing strung lights inside the nearby caves. This is disrupting the Pokémon who live inside, not just the Zubat, but the Paras and Sandshrew as well. I believe that the attackers are after the Moon Stone. It is a massive boulder which is believed to be a million years old or more. It is hidden deep in the caves under the mountain. The fragments of the stone are said to increase a Pokémon's power. I theorize that this is because the native Pokémon came from outer space and the Moon Stone was their spacecraft" at his everyone looked at him like he was mad he continued "which means the Stone belongs to the Pokémon and that we the humans must leave it alone" Lilly nodded at this. They then enter the caves of the mountain. As they walk Lilly starts to feel a pull in her heart. After a few hundred meters, Lilly starts to feel the pull even stronger and her will and strength were weakening. A Clefairy then bounces past, carrying something. Ash scans it on his Pokédex and decides to catch it, but Seymour stopped says "it's better to let them be" The Clefairy then gets trapped in a net by Meowth who appears from the shadows. He is followed by Jessie and James.

He says "Look who we have here, some twerps" he laughs and starts to leave with the Clefairy.

Ash then said "I challenge you to a battle"

Brock agrees with Ash and he says "we have to stop Team Rocket before they make any more trouble" this which immediately leads to James and Jessie reciting their motto.

James freely admits "we put up these lights so we can get these Pokémon"

Meowth even says "I…we want a Moon Stone so we can power up our Pokémon and then no one will stop us" Jessie summons Ekans, Ash calls Butterfree, James calls on Koffing and Brock uses a Zubat.

Brock said "just to think that this is its first battle as I captured just before we entered the cave" to Ash's envy at his missed opportunity.

Pikachu wakes and says "By Arceus those losers again" Pikachu he jumps down ready to fight

James orders Koffing "generate a Smog attack"

Koffing said "yes boss" he used Smog but Butterfree counters with Whirlwind.

Brock asks Zubat "use Double Team" the two Pokémon turn the Smog back on Team Rocket, much to their surprise. Meowth drops the net and Clefairy flees. Misty and Seymour escape as Ekans attacks Butterfree and Koffing slams Zubat. Lilly vanishs down one of the tunnels leaving Pikachu behind. Brock tells Zubat to "go Supersonic!" The high-pitched signal confuses Koffing and Ekans, who proceed to attack each other.

Ash asks Butterfree "another Whirlwind to blow them all the way out of the cave" Team Rocket flies away again, but Brock and Ash suddenly realize they have lost track of Meowth. Misty and Seymour start to follow the Clefairy which makes its way out of the cave.

Lilly then found herself surrounded by Clefairy. They start dancing and Lilly mind goes blank and she walks off back towards the others.

Misty and Seymour follow Clefairy up the mountain where they find Meowth waiting for them.

He smiles evilly and demands "Give me the Moon Stone" Misty summons her Staryu by dropping its Poké Ball into the nearby river.

She orders "Swift attack and then immediately followed by Water Gun" The water stream hits Meowth in the face; he rapidly fills up with water and then flies away like a balloon as the water is expelled from his mouth. Meowth ends up half up the mountain side. Misty picks up the Clefairy. Later when Brock is feeding all the Pokémon with Pokémon food made according to a special secret recipe.

Seymour than tastes it and deems it "it's not actually not that bad. It the best Pokémon food I tasted that someone home made" Brock smiled at this. Ash follows suit and he finds it awful. Lilly walks into the little campsite that they made and sits on the food and gobbles it down much to the shock of everyone.

Brock says "you do know that that's Pokémon food"

Lilly said "of course but it's so great" they all look at her and then start talking about the Moon Stones.

Meanwhile, Clefairy and Pikachu are having a conversation on a nearby rock. Clefairy and Pikachu look at Lilly and without her hearing says to Pikachu "She is one of us"

Pikachu said "No she is human" Clefairy looked at him with a knowing look. They hop away, followed by the rest of the group. A few hours later they arrive at another cave, where they find the huge core of the Moon Stone. Clefairy adds its stone to the ring at the base of the core, which completes the circuit. Lilly starts to feel an even bigger pull and on her knees starts to crawl towards it. All the small stones, then the large core, begin to glow blue in as moonlight hits it. Dozens of Clefairy approach and begin to dance around the Moon Stone.

A Clefairy says to Lilly "come closer and be blessed by the stone"

Pikachu says "the Clefairy are praying to the Stone" Misty, Ash and Brock play charades to find out he was saying.

Seymour concludes "we are supposed to ride the Stone back out to the stars" but his epiphany is interrupted by the return of Team Rocket. Meowth looks angrily at Misty. Seymour then tries to attack Team Rocket to keep them from getting the Stone but Meowth trips him up. Meowth laughs at his effort and the fact he is out of the action because his glasses fall off. Ash attacks with Pikachu, while Brock summons Onix; as usual, Jessie and James call on Ekans and Koffing

Jessie orders "Dig attack"

James orders "SmokeScreen"

Ash then summons Pidgeotto and orders "Whirlwind the smoke away" When the smoke clears, Team Rocket is gone, and the Moon Stone with them. Lilly was lying on the floor, her hand was inches from where the stone was.

Brock orders Onix "Dig and follow Team Rocket underground" Onix nods and goes underground. The gang and other run through the caves. One of the Clefairy retrieves Seymour's glasses for him. Seymour follows the tunnel where Ash went. Lilly then in a trance follows the Clefairy down another tunnel. Outside the caves, Team Rocket was sliding downhill with the Stone on a sled. Meowth is convinced that they will get away. Onix appears suddenly, upsetting the sled. Onix attempts to Tackle Team Rocket, but Koffing counters, and both Pokémon fall to the ground stunned. Lilly and the Clefairy appear from Onix's tunnel. The Clefairy use a Metronome attack to hypnotize the humans. Meowth looks on in horror as they follow up with what appears to be a Hyper Beam, sending Team Rocket flying off once more. The Moon Stone and the sled slide donw the slope and the stone smashes at the bottom. Chips of the Moon Stone drift down from the sky; as they fell on some of the Clefairy, many of the Clefairy evolve into Clefable. Bits fall on Lilly and she feels power go through her and a sense of peace.

The Clefable all say "by the power of Arceus, the Moon Stone has blessed us all. Including our honorable guest" Lilly felt the power and peace reach into her heart and mind. She then knew whey the Clefable and Clefairy like it so much. She fell on to the ground. She heard one the Clefable say "my child you will be protected by us on your journey" next thing she know Ash and the rest caught up with them. The few Clefairy and the Clefable have vanished with the remnants of the stone.

Pikachu informs her that "Seymour is staying with the Clefairy and the Clefable. He is hoping to someday visit outer space with them" He starts laughing and says "Even though they never came from space as only one Pokémon group lives there and The Moon Stonesw was a gift from Arceus and Mew " Ash, Misty, Lilly, Pikachu and Brock move on toward Cerulean City. Lilly then notices the red rock around her neck has been impaled with a piece of the Moon Stone.

Ash notices Gary had left graffiti on a sign stating Gary was here! Ash is a loser! Ash takes off down the road. The others follow him.

_Next = The Water Flowers of Cerulean City_


	7. The Water Flowers of Cerulean City

**Do not own Pokemon**

**Kind of Follows the Pokémon Anime Episodes but with the Lilly Ketchum twist**

**Each chapter is based around a Episode**

**Pokemon: The Original Era: Indigo League Part 1**

**Chapter Seven: ****The Water Flowers of Cerulean City**

Excited about winning his Boulder Badge, Ash can't wait to get to Cerulean City to battle for his Cascade Badge so he was running. The others find him looking at a map at the entrance to the city. For some reason, though, Misty seemed to be trying to avoid entering Cerulean and tries unsuccessfully to convince the others by saying "Lets just go on to Vermilion City instead"

Ash says "No way, we just got here and I found the gym anyway" Misty was about to say something but didn't. She then left as they enter the city back toward the mountain. When Ash and Brock enter the city, they see a big crowd of people in a circle surrounding a small building. When they get to the front they see a huge hole in the side of the building. Lilly and Pikachu on the other hand were walking along not realizing that Brock and Ash were with her. She realized when she got to what she thought was the gym. And she did not her ash say anything. She then saw that inside was a huge swimming pool with people swimming. She thought that Ash was probably at the gym so she might of well have a little swim. She changed into a blue swimming costume and dived in. Pikachu was lying down on the side of the pool watching her swim. After a while Lilly started to perform tricks for Pikachu. Pikachu started to clap at this. Lilly then felt a tap on her shoulder while she was doing a trick. She turned to see three girls that were a few years older then her looking impressed. The middle one said "amazing talent you got there, I'm Lily and these are my sisters, Daisy and Violet"

"I'm Lilly with two Ls" said Lilly

Daisy asked "do you want to join us and we were going to do tricks with our Pokémon for people in a show that we do and you have skill"

Lilly said "well I haven't got any Pokémon"

Violet said "you don't need them you can have ours"

Lilly smiled and said "I do my best" Ash and Brock meanwhile were talking to an Officer Jenny. She thought Ash and Brock were the criminals.

Brock was saying "I'm the gym leader of Pewter City" he then shows her some ID.

Officer Jenny said "Sorry but you can't be too careful" she let them go and sent the rest of the crowd away. After that, they sit on a bench.

Ash asks Brock "have you got inside information on the Gym Leader here"

Brock tells him "as a Gym Leader I cannot give out that information. Sorry but I have some stuff I need check out at home" They split up, and Ash heads to the Cerulean Gym alone. Brock heads into the Pokémon Center. When Ash reaches the Gym, he finds the three sisters and his sister performing underwater. He was proud of the fact that his sister was wowing the crowd. He clapped loudly when it was finished. He ran backstage and confronts the three girls backstage.

But first he said to Lilly "Good work" Then he said "Who is the gym leader" Lilly looked shocked to hear that this was the gym after all.

Daisy said "yes we are the Gym Leaders" Ash is about to challenge them to a battle.

But Violet explains "Our Pokémon are too tired to battle anyone"

Lily then offers "I give you the Badge without a battle" she put hand in a bag and pulled out a badge.

Ash is about to take it when Misty appears and says "I challenge you" Ash jaw drops as Misty goes on to say "I am the youngest of The Sensational Sisters"

Violet says while smirking " yeah the runt"

While Misty was saying "I not a runt" Lilly snuck off to get changed into the Pikachu so she could cheer Ash on. Misty then says "I challenge you to an official Cerulean Gym battle with the rules of 2 on 2" Ash nodded and Lilly runs out in her outfit. Ash tries to send out Pikachu, but he refuses to go into battle because he doesn't want to hurt Misty or her Pokémon,

Pikachu said "No way I will hurt them badly with out trying and anyway I going to have a nap" Pikachu curled up around Lilly's legs. So instead Ash sends out Butterfree to battle Misty's Staryu. After a few mintutes, Butterfree gets knocked into the water, causing it to lose the battle. After that Misty sends out Starmie and Ash sends out Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto uses Whirlwind on Starmie, but it jumps into the water and attacks Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto uses Gust, causing Starmie to hit the wall.

Meowth was sitting on a rock planning his next move when he hear the voice of Giovanni coming through a small communicator saying "Come in Meowth"

Meowth said "Yes sir"

Giovanni said "Anything to report on your secret mission"

Meowth said "yes sir, I found a girl with a scent of Pokémon and I think it's the one you looking for. I also found a strong Pikachu that you may want"

Giovanni said "Excellent, capture her and that Pikachu. I will let you use some of are gadgets to get both of him" Meowth then put the communicator away and climbed into a giant vacuum machine. He called out and Jessie and James appeared. They climbed into the giant vacuum machine. Just as Ash was about to win the battle, Team Rocket interrupts with the giant vacuum machine. They try to steal all the Water Pokémon and the water from the Gym using the giant vacuum machine. It also sucks in Lilly. Meowth was grinning at a job well done and turn the machine onto Pikachu. The machine sucks in Pikachu as well. He releases a Thunderbolt, which explodes the machine, sending Team Rocket flying. The water and Pokémon lay in the pool. Lilly lands on the ground and Pikachu when over to see if she was ok. Daisy then gives Ash the Cascade Badge.

Misty tries to argue, but Violet convinces her by saying "if Ash had used that Pikachu from the start, he would have easily beaten all of her water Pokémon and maybe ours as well"

Misty agrees with her sisters and says "when I come back from my journey with Ash, I will be a great Trainer" her sister nodded at this. Lilly then is approached by Violet.

Violet asks her "do you want to stay with us and join our act?"

Lilly looked at Ash and said "I might after Ash's journey" Violet nodded but both knew that she will probably not join them. Brock then meets them outside of the Gym.

He said to Ash "They doing fine without me" Ash nods. together they all head for Vermilion City.

_Next = The Path to the Pokémon League _


	8. The Path to the Pokémon League

**Do not own Pokemon**

**Kind of Follows the Pokémon Anime Episodes but with the Lilly Ketchum twist**

**Each chapter is based around a Episode**

**Pokemon: The Original Era: Indigo League Part 1**

**Chapter Eight****: The Path to the Pokémon League**

Ash, Misty, Lilly, Pikachu and Brock are on their way to Vermilion City. Misty wants to see the luxury cruise ship docked there, and Ash plans to win his third Badge. Brock was watching for girls and the sights. Lilly was lagging behind as she suddenly felt exhausted. Ash then starts batting a male trainer. Ash's Pidgeotto then defeats a Rattata, making this Ash's 10th victory. The Trainer admires Ash's two Badges when he saw them. Misty starts to consider that giving Ash the Badge may have been a mistake. The Trainer points Ash to an unofficial Gym and said "That is A.J.'s Gym, where he trains savage Pokémon. He has never lost a single match" The Trainer then leaves them. This is a challenge Ash cannot resist and a little sparkle appeared in his eyes.

Misty comments "He is getting a big head"

Brock replies "his brain is still the same size" Pikachu nods his agreement. Lilly tries to answer but pain came from her red stone. They walk to A.J.'s Gym. A sign outside A.J.'s Gym indicates that he has a record of 98 wins to 0 losses, but that his Gym is not licensed by the Pokémon League.

As Misty twits Ash over his swelled head, A.J. walks up and says "I challenge you to a battle" they go into the Gym but Lilly waits outside as her head was hurting. She sat down on the ground and dozed off. Pikachu jumped off her shoulder and went inside. A.J. snaps a whip, making Ash jump. He says "I plan to start competing for the Badges after my 100th win"

Ash smugly tells him "I only had 10 wins and I already got two Gym Badges"

A.J. insults the Gyms by saying "Yeah from that why they are Failure City. They are Wimpsville as they are so weak" This angers Misty and Brock. A.J. summons his Sandshrew

Misty reminds Ash "Pikachu's electricity is useless against a Ground Pokémon" but Ash nastily rejects her advice. This upsets her.

He saw this and mumbles "Sorry" He summons Pidgeotto.

Brock notes out loud "a Flying Pokémon should have the advantage" However, Sandshrew rolls itself into a ball like an armadillo and hurls itself into the air, striking and eliminating Pidgeotto. Outside Lilly starts to glow. She shrinks and her shape changes. After the glow vanished, there was a sleeping Spiky Eared Pichu lying on Lilly's bag. Inside Ash calls out Butterfree.

Ash orders "Stun Spore attack", but A.J. cracks his whip and Sandshrew digs underground, avoiding it. It bursts out of the ground, eliminating Butterfree. Ash wants Pikachu to fight, but Pikachu grabs hold of a table and refused to let go. Pikachu then Thunder Shocks Ash to make him let go after her tried to grab Pikachu .Team Rocket is spying on the match from a tree nearby. Meowth decides that he wanted to steal A.J.'s Sandshrew but saw the Spiky Eared Pichu on the bag. He realized it was Lilly and smiled as it was the thing the boss was looking for.

James said "look at the power of that"

Jessie said "look at the horrible wardrobe"

Meowth said with out thinking "yours isn't any better" Jessie and James clobber Meowth. All three fell out the tree.

Inside Ash is accusing A.J. of cheating and was saying "I would of obviously would have won in a fair fight. I demand that we have a rematch at another location"

A.J. tells him "quit whining" he then goes behind a curtain. Ash then overhears A.J. training his Pokémon, yelling angrily and cracking his whip. Ash intervenes to stop A.J. from hurting the Pokémon, but A.J. tells him "mind your own business" His Sandshrew was wearing a strength intensifier invented by A.J. himself. It enables the Sandshrew to withstand the weakening effects of the water. "I invented that device myself. Anyway I'm only tougher on Sandshrew than my other Pokémon because it was my very first"

Ash asserts "A great Pokémon Trainer should make friends with their Pokémon" He then asked Brock "What do you think Brock?"

Brock just said "what kind of food are you using" This annoys Ash. A.J., like Brock, mixes his own food to a secret recipe. Pikachu attempts to pick up one of Sandshrew's dumbbells, but falls backward under the weight, while Sandshrew does rapid alternating curls. Pikachu grunts and tries and fails again. Team Rocket is crouched behind A.J.'s tent, checking the equipment for their latest plan to catch Pikachu. They argue over rewriting their motto. Meowth sneaks to the front and snatches up Lilly who is still sleeping.

A.J.'s Pokémon are all exhausted so he says "Break everyone. How about I help your weak Pikachu" Ash takes a swing at him, dumping them both into the pool. Pikachu tries on the strength intensifier, but it fits badly and pulls him into a ball. Sandshrew giggles at Pikachu and rolls itself into a ball as well. Team Rocket rolls into the tent inside a rubber ball, but they grab Sandshrew by mistake. A.J. ends the rest break and realizes that Sandshrew is missing. He releases Pikachu from the harness, but Pikachu doesn't know where Sandshrew is, either.

Ash suggests "maybe he ran away because he saw how much better Itreated Pikachu"

A.J. flips out, and insists "Sandshrew would not have ran away after all we'd been through together" He sends his other Pokémon (three Rattata, a Butterfree and a Beedrill) to look for Sandshrew. James and Jessie were arguing over who had to carry the bag while Meowth was carrying Lilly. Suddenly Sandshrew bursts out, surprising them. Meowth grabs Sandshrew's tail in his teeth as he starts to dig. Sandshrew then drags Lilly and Meowth inot the hole.

Ash tries to say "leave with me" but they ignore him. Suddenly, Sandshrew bursts from the ground with a dazed Meowth still biting its tail. Then Misty saw the cutest Pokémon she ever saw a Spiky Eared Pichu in Meowth's arms. Brock was amazed at the rare sighting.

Watching A.J. and his Pokémon, Brock points out to Ash "Look how deeply he cares for them so this explains their loyalty to him despite his tough training methods" Ash wakes Meowth and gets a claw swiped across his face. Meowth realizes he is facing a lot of angry Pokémon and their Trainers. He is trying to figure a way to regain control the situation when James and Jessie began their standard litany.

Jessie tells A.J. "Taking your Sandshrew was a mistake"

James says "it's second-rate anyway" which makes A.J. angry. He challenges them to a battle. As usual, Jessie summons her Ekans and James uses his Koffing. Sandshrew takes them both out and then takes out Meowth while the cat Pokémon was trying to bite his armored skin. Team Rocket's three Pokémon concede when Sandshrew uses a Fissure attack. Meowth drops the Spiky Eared Pichu on the ground. This wakes Lilly up and for some unknown reason starts to cry. As this is A.J.'s 100th win, he and his Pokémon now leave to begin earning Badges.

He says as Misty was comforting Lilly "I too want to be the world's greatest Pokémon Master. Let's part as rivals and meet again in the future at one of the many League competitions" they both shake hands and A.J. leaves. Ash then goes over and looks into the Spiky Eared Pichu and he then sees his sister's eyes. He gasped and was about to say something but he remembered that this was her normal form. Misty then stroked Lilly which made her feel relaxed.

Misty says "What happened to Lilly?" while she and Brock looked baffled at Lilly transformation. Ash mouthed that he will tell her later.

Lilly then cried out "Mewtwo" then she wondered why she said it. She slowly fell asleep in Misty's arms as they walked towards Vermilion City.

_Next = The School of Hard Knocks_


	9. The School of Hard Knocks

**Do not own Pokemon**

**Kind of Follows the Pokémon Anime Episodes but with the Lilly Ketchum twist**

**Each chapter is based around a Episode**

**Pokemon: The Original Era: Indigo League Part 1**

**Chapter Nine****: The School of Hard Knocks**

They were walking along and Misty was carrying Lilly in her arms. This made her fell safe. Misty and Ash were fighting about her broken bike again. This somewhat terrified Lilly as her body was a baby Pokémon and she took on it characteristics. Misty notices this and stops and says to Ash "look you scaring her" Ash backs down after they both stared into each other eyes.

Brock then examined Lilly and said "she seems to be newly hatched. So what is this all about?"

Ash said "Well I only know that she isn't my sister but a rare pokemon that Oak turned into a human to prevent bad people from getting her"

Misty said "you don't turn a Pokémon into a human" They both started to fight again. In an effort to get them to cool off, Brock pulls a table and some chairs out of his backpack, with all the necessities to set it for a nice afternoon cup of tea. They release their Pokémon and they all crowded around Lilly. She felt uncomfortable and hid behind Misty's legs. Misty found it cute.

Pikachu calmed down the others and said "we just want to see you Lilly" Lilly was too overwhelmed so Pikachu send the others away. He said "Lilly what happened? Do you remember who you are?"

Lilly said "Yes I'm Lilly and i'm from Ilex Forest... I mean Pallet Town... No wait I was in Ilex Forest" Lilly grew confused but then her face grew into a smile "I was playing with all my friends" her face grew scary and Pikachu put his paw on her shoulder as he was interested at what she was saying "then the bad men caught me and put me in a tank. I think I made a new friend…He was so nice" her face grew blank and her eyes refocused "what were we talking about?"

Pikachu said "the real you, do you remember playing with me in this form now" Lilly looked at him and smiled childishly and then she was picked up by Misty. She fell asleep in Misty arms. Pikachu looked at her and wondered how she could bounce from the happy little Spiky Eared Pichu he knew to the human version.

Brock says "Ash can you collect some firewood, I need to make tea and crepes" Ash starts to go and Pikachu having nothing else to do went with him. Misty followed as she was board. As Ash and Pikachu wander around the forest, they encounter a group of boys in suits. One of them is running on a treadmill, while the rest are gathered around, quizzing him about various Pokémon. He misses a question and is rejected by the other boys. They turn on him so Ash jumps in to defend him.

One of the boys reveals "We are students of Pokémon Technical Institute, a boarding school which educates people to become Pokémon Trainers". They leave and the boy states "we don't want to fight so we be off" Misty comes into the clearing and then Brock follows hearing the commotion. As Brock reads from the school's brochure, Pikachu started the treadmill and tries to keep up. Lilly wakes up and yawns loudly. Misty starts scratch her behind the ear and Lilly starts smiling and feeling good. She snuggled against Misty chest.

Brock says "This school trains its students without sending them to collect Badges and it guarantees entry into the Pokémon League upon graduation" Brock leans on the treadmill, speeding it up, which sends Pikachu flying. "This school is expensive therefore it is populated with rich kids" The student who was being bullied, who is called Joe appears.

He defends his "friends" who were trying to help him by explaining "I sometimes pretends to know less than I really do because the questions get so much harder later on"

Ash is very upset at this brutal tutoring system and demands "I want to meet the student in charge" with plans to stop it. Joe pulls out a photo and the head student of the beginner class is revealed to be a girl; Brock and Ash drool over her photo, which makes Misty angry and jealous when she looked at Ask staring at the photo.

Ash refers to Misty out loud with out thinking about it "Misty is someone who treats you bad and looks even worse" which makes her even angrier. This flows into Lilly who shakes and cry. Misty sees this so she starts stroking Lilly. This calms her down. The Team Rocket trio are watching them from behind some trees. They then follow them to the school.

James reveals "We both flunked out of Pokémon Tech didn't we?" Jessie nodded as being led there by Ash has brought back some bad memories for them.

Meowth cheered them up as he wanted them to do there jobs properly as Giovanni said earlier "I want that Spiky Eared Pichu back and I don't care if she is human or Pokémon" Joe leads Ash and his friends to the head student Giselle's study area.

Joe says "it's the overall skill as a Trainer, not any one battle, that determines success at Pokémon Tech. Even though I'm the weakest student in my class, I'm still better than someone with two Badges" Misty and Ash takes offense at this. Lilly glared at him for making her friend Misty upset. Joe then said "I'm familiar with your Gym; I'm usually beat your preferred Water Pokémon on the simulator but I did not know you had a Spiky Eared Pichu"

Misty was about to say that it wasn't her Spiky Eared Pichu when Lilly smiled at her and nuzzled her so she instead demands "How about a real battle"

Joe tells her "You'll be sorry" Misty calls her Starmie, while Joe calls a Weepinbell, a Grass-type Pokémon which will have an advantage over Misty's water type. Nevertheless, Starmie beats the Weepinbell with ease.

Giselle walks in and chastises "Joe, you should realize that Starmie's real battle experience would give it an advantage. You an embarrassment to the school" Brock and Ash swoon over the very pretty Giselle. Even James, who is looking on with Jessie from a tree outside, is taken with her. Giselle continues to upbraid Joe, and threatens "I will withdraw the help of the other students"

Misty challenges her saying "a true friend wouldn't walk away from a friend in need of help, and that Giselle's beauty is only skin deep"

Giselle says "You only jealous" Giselle summons a Graveler to challenge Misty's Starmie. Although Rock Pokémon are weak against water Pokémon, Giselle says "he is so advanced he will be able to win" The Graveler smashes into Starmie, shattering its core, and it is thrown out through a window and into the pool. Giselle said "a Pokémon is only as good as its Trainer. A weak Pokémon can still win if it's better trained"

Ash jumps in to Misty's delight, saying "there's more to training Pokémon than levels. I am two Badges"

Giselle says "You still a beginner then"

When he said "I only been on my quest for 2 months" she is shocked that he has not yet trained his Pikachu into a Poké Ball.

She snidely remarks "Maybe your Pokémon are training you!"

Ash says "my three Pokémon are my friends"

Giselle is surprised that he had only three and says "most beginners have six. Your two Badges must been down to luck. I'm surprised that you chose Pikachu as you're starting Pokémon, as they are known to be hard to handle" She is amazed at Ash having two Badges, given how little he knows, and laughs at him.

At this point Pikachu becomes angry as well, and Ash demands "Well let's have a battle" Giselle summons Cubone. Ash calls "shock attack" but Cubone deflects it, to his dismay.

Giselle calls for "Leer attack" but Pikachu responds by making funny faces at Cubone. The two Pokémon get into a close-range staring contest, until Giselle calls "Bone Club attack"; the bonk on the head staggers Pikachu. She then calls "Bonemerang" which knocks Pikachu over. The next time the Bonemerang is launched; Pikachu jumps over it, and twists the skull on Cubone's head backwards, so it can no longer see. Pikachu then pummels the Cubone, finally ducking away as the Bonemerang comes back to take out its master. Giselle is amazed that Pikachu has won without using electricity, and stunned that she has Rocket takes advantage of everyone's distraction to appear with their motto. The Tech students recognizing them as bad guys who flunked out, attack Team Rocket en masse, causing them to flee before they could do anything much to Meowth's horror. Joe decides to leave Pokémon Tech and return home to start over like Ash did.

Joe asks "can I keep your picture"

Giselle said "why not I have one of you, because we are now friends and perhaps one day we'll meet in the Pokémon League" they hugged and walked off in opposite directions.

Ash demands "why I and you aren't friends like that"

She responds "because we have something better" She then kissed him on the cheek much to everyone's surprise apart from Lilly. Ash blushed and Misty said "we more then friends, we now boyfriend and girlfriend" She said playfully "Anyway you still owe me that bike" Brock groaned as at them because Ash got the girl. Misty then realized something and said "What are we going to about Lilly as she isn't a trainer Pokémon" Ash shrugged his shoulders and Misty threw a Poké Ball at Lilly. It flashed but didn't catch her. They then got back to heading to Vermilion City.

_Next = Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village_


	10. Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village

**Do not own Pokemon**

**Kind of Follows the Pokémon Anime Episodes but with the Lilly Ketchum twist**

**Each chapter is based around a Episode**

**Pokemon: The Original Era: Indigo League Part 1**

**Chapter Ten****: Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village**

Ash and his friends are wandering through the forest without a compass, trying to find the path to Vermilion City. Ash and Misty are fighting as usual, this time over who led them astray, while Brock tries to get them to cool down. When they cooled down they link arms and Misty kisses him on the cheek again and again Ash blushes. Lilly is dozing in Misty's arms while Brock tries not to notice them. They pause for a rest, and Ash sees an Oddish taking a drink. Misty put down Lilly and sends her Starmie to fight the Oddish so she can catch it. Lilly walks off into the trees as she is amazed at nature and realizes how much she misses her true home. She trips and bangs her head on a ground. She did not notice a Bulbasaur appear and used its vines to put her on his back. She only hears a voice say "I got you now you safe with me" Oddish is defeated, but Misty's Poké Ball is deflected by the appearance of Bulbasaur before she can claim it. Bulbasaur attacks and defeats Starmie; Ash sends Butterfree after the Bulbasaur with a Sleep Powder attack, but the Bulbasaur blows the powder back at Butterfree. Both Oddish and Bulbasaur run off into the underbrush.

Misty shouts "Ash they got Lilly" as she, Brock and Ash tried to run after them and attempt to cross a rope bridge, but a wind starts to rip the bridge apart. Brock falls into the river below, while Misty and Pikachu cling to Ash. Ash ultimately manages to pull them up, and the three make their way to the end of the bridge. They make their way down to water level and go looking for Brock. At once, Misty falls through a dead fall into a pit. Ash pulls her out, and they go on looking. As they walk along, Misty's toe catches a rope, and they find themselves suspended in a net. They are found in this state by the Bulbasaur. Team Rocket appears, looking for a village across the bridge. Meowth senses that the little Spiky Eared Pichu was near. They walk along the river bank.

Ash speculates "maybe Brock has been washed to sea and shanghaied by pirates" Misty put her hand into his hand and squeezed it. Moments later, Brock appears and cuts them down. Both Misty and Ash are thankful at his suddenly appearance.

Brock relates his experience in the river "I was rescued from the rapids by an incredibly beautiful girl" Ash and Misty rolled their eyes. Brock then led them towards a village. Lilly awoke to see lots of injured Pokémon.

Bulbasaur came over to her and asked "are you alright?"

Lilly then felt she had a bandage on her head and she said "Yes I think, where is Misty and Pikachu"

Bulbasaur said "who are you on about?"

Lilly tried to picture them but failed so she shrugged and said "Thanks" her memory gets burred and she forgets about Ash and everyone else.

Brock takes them to a village and introduces them to the girl "This is Melanie" Ash and Misty notice the large number of Pokémon in the village.

Misty asks "do they belong to you Melanie"

Brock explains "This is the Hidden Village, a place for abandoned or injured Pokémon to come to rest and relax. Melanie then cares for them until they're better then they leave"

Melanie says "I collect plants to use for the medicine though I'm unqualified to be a Pokémon doctor"

Misty teases Brock "falling in love are you Brock with Melanie"; he reacts a little violently, fearing Melanie might overhear.

Melanie explains "I set the traps you fell into to prevent Pokémon Trainers from reaching the village. I'm trying to protect the injured Pokémon from being captured while they are too ill to escape" Jessie, James and Meowth try to cross the remains of the bridge, but it collapses under them, dumping them into the river. Meowth curses Arceus and they are dragged down river.

Brock said "I promise you Melanie that we wouldn't capture any of the Pokémon in the village"

Misty asks "Have you sealed the promise with a kiss" and Brock thumps her hard on the top of her head. Misty then says "Only bad guys try to capture sick Pokémon anyway"

Ash worries if the traps are enough to keep robbers away, saying "You'd have to be pretty stupid to fall into one of those holes"

Team Rocket then appears, climbing out of the hole, Jessie says "That's the third hole we've fallen into!" They then immediately get caught in a net.

Brock and Ash tend to a Staryu, while Misty apologizes to the Oddish. They both see Lilly and Misty picks her up and hugs Lilly. Lilly not recognizing them gets scared and sent a weak electric shock. Lilly begins to tremble. Bulbasaur tackles Misty, thinking Lilly is in danger.

Melanie explains "Bulbasaur has volunteered to protect the whole village" Bulbasaur tries to push Ash out of the village because it doesn't trust Pokémon Trainers. Ash wishes he had a Pokémon that brave. Lilly hides behind Bulbasaur "it seems that the Spiky Eared Pichu has amnesia"

"Is it permanent?" asked Misty and Ash at the same time. Team Rocket appears from behind a cloud, standing on a balloon-lifted platform, and recite their mantra. They land in a clearing outside the village, and try to collect all the Pokémon in the village with a massive vacuum. Brock herds everyone into the cabin, but Lilly gets caught in the suction much to Meowth's delight. Bulbasaur rescues Lilly with its Vine Whip and Ash helps block the wind so it can carry Lilly to the cabin. . The vacuum starts to actually pull the roof off the cabin, so Bulbasaur uses its vine whips to smack the hose around. Ash releases his Pidgeotto with instructions to start a Gust attack. The resultant tornado tosses Team Rocket and their platform into the distance.

Melanie asks Ash "take Bulbasaur with you; the village is too small for its bulb to grow. The Pokémon are staying in the village too long, because the Bulbasaur has done too good a job of protecting them. I feel you will be a good Trainer for Bulbasaur"

Bulbasaur agrees to go with Ash, on condition that they battle first. He says to Lilly "I think these are the people who you were on about" Lilly let herself be picked up by Misty. She then felt safe and fell asleep. Ash sends Pikachu, and the two trade rams. Lilly waved at Pikachu remembering all the times she played with him. Bulbasaur uses its vine whips to toss Pikachu around, but Ash calls for a Thunderbolt, which shocks Bulbasaur into submission, allowing Ash to catch it.

Brock says "I stay and help"

Melanie refuses "no just continue on your adventure" They got back on the road. Lilly was remembered the night in the forest when she was taken and she remembered that there was the Meowth that was in the machine that caught her and she then remembered that she saw a purple catlike Pokémon somewhere.

_Next = Charmander – The Stray Pokémon_


	11. Charmander – The Stray Pokémon

**Do not own Pokemon**

**Kind of Follows the Pokémon Anime Episodes but with the Lilly Ketchum twist**

**Each chapter is based around a Episode**

**Pokemon: The Original Era: Indigo League Part 1**

**Chapter Eleven****: Charmander – The Stray Pokémon **

Ash and his friends seem to have lost their way en route to Vermilion City, making Misty very frustrated. Lilly picks this up and nuzzles Misty to calm her down. The group stops to consult a map that Brock has unfolded, and Ash says "while we are currently in the middle of nowhere, the trail we are following intersects Route 24, which in turn leads straight to Vermilion City" Brock, satisfied with how they must proceed, puts the map away. But, as they move to leave, a large shadow suddenly falls across their path, causing them to look up in alarm. With the sunlight shining directly into their eyes, the source of the shadow manifests itself as the impossibly large silhouette of a Pokémon. Ash quickly orders "Pikachu get ready" but Pikachu has other ideas and takes cover behind the group. Lily stares at it fascinated. Just as he begins to rebuke his Pokémon the sunlight's intensity dims, revealing a Charmander sitting upon a rock as having cast the shadow. After checking the Pokédex, Ash is happy that he finally got a chance to catch a Charmander.

Brock says "Look at how weak its tail flame so he probably needs help" Ash throws a Poké Ball at it, but the Charmander whacks it back with its tail.

Ash asks "should Pikachu weaken it first Misty?"

Misty suggests "I try instead because my Water-type Pokémon would help weaken him"

Brock still doesn't think it is that strong because of its small flame and suggests "Ash try again" Ash throws the Poké Ball again, and this time it pulls the Charmander in. However, it breaks out quickly, which causes the Poké Ball to conk off Ash's head. They are surprised by how much spunk the Charmander is showing.

Ash comments "A little too much spunk, if you ask me" Lilly jumps out of Misty's hands without her knowing. Pikachu climbs up onto the rock and talks to the Charmander. It then comes back down and puts on a charades display. Ash eventually figures out that what Pikachu is saying is that Charmander is waiting on the rock for someone else to come pick him up. Ash says "oh his waiting for someone"

Brock said "if he belongs to someone else, it is best to leave him. "Ash and his friends leave"

Lilly stayed with him and said "I wait with you"

Charmander said "no go with your friends"

Lilly said "no I wait as you need company and anyway I don't like to see people on their own"

Charmander said "fine but only until night" Farther down the trail, Ash and his friends discover the Pokémon Center that is on the map.

Ash declares "Route 24 can't be far now" And they couldn't have found it at a better time, as it soon starts to rain, forcing them all to race quickly down to the Pokémon center. Misty realizes that Lilly is gone when Ash holds her hand. Misty tries to go outside but Ash stops her. He says "Lilly is around the centre as she wouldn't be out in this rain"

Charmander was still on the rock, vainly trying to protect its tail flame from the rain with a leaf (as it will die if its flame goes out) while Lilly hugs him to keep warm. Back at the Pokémon Center, Misty is serving up some soup, but Brock is still worried about the Charmander.

Ash says that "there's no way the Charmander would have waited around that long or to worry aobut Lilly" Misty leans on Ash and put her head on his shoulder.

Brock agrees and states "that the Trainer surely would have gotten it by now" However, they hear laughter nearby, and look over to see a Trainer named Damian surrounded by a group of hanger-ons.

They are awing over his Pokémon collection, which is pretty sizable, when one of them asks "have you got a Charmander too"

Damian reveals "I did, but since it was so weak, I left it on a rock out in the middle of the woods promising to return for it, I had and still have no intention of doing it" he laughs. Ash and his friends realize that it must have been his Charmander they saw and that based on Damian's description of Charmander's loyalty to him, it must still be waiting on the rock. This pushes the normally calm Brock over the edge, and he stands up and makes his way over to Damian.

While they continue to laugh about how the Charmander is probably still waiting, Brock confronts Damian, telling him "get the Charmander" Damian pushes him off, but Ash and Misty soon arrive to back up Brock.

Misty said "you don't dump weak Pokémon" Damian doesn't take any notice.

The argument almost escalates to a Pokémon battle, but Nurse Joy breaks it up, saying "Pokémon should never be used in personal battles" Damian and his crew leave and Joy warns Ash, Misty and Brock "They got bad reputation around here"

Brock spaces out in his usual fashion, but Ash and Misty snap him out of it by saying "Brock, the Charmander" The three race back through the pouring rain towards the rock where the Charmander is, only to find it is now having worse problems than the weather. They see A gang of Spearow attack it and Charmander trying to defend Lilly from them. Ash tries to drive them off by throwing a rock at them, but this only causes them to attack him and his friends.

Ash orders "ThunderShock" from Pikachu, and it obeys, scaring off the Spearow. Unfortunately, its ThunderShock inadvertently zaps Ash, Misty, and Brock too. Misty picks up Lilly who was cold and wet. Ash and Brock quickly wrap Charmander up in their rain coats, Ash volunteering to make sure its tail flame stays lit. Then they race back to the Pokémon Center, and ask Nurse Joy to help. Nurse Joy is angry at Ash and his friends, wondering how they could have let the Charmander get into such bad shape. But Ash explains "it was Damian that left the Charmander out there, taking advantage of Charmander's loyalty"

Nurse Joy said "what about the Spiky Eared Pichu?"

Misty said "that's was my fault I'm sorry" Misty looked upset and Ash put his arm around her.

Brock pleads with Nurse Joy "save the Charmander" and she promises to do whatever she can. From there, there is nothing they can do but wait. The three waiting, while Brock silently pleads for Charmander to hang on. Misty looks at Lilly who was wrapped up in lots of blankets and holding Charmander's hand, Misty was grateful that Lilly was ok.

Nurse Joy soon comes out, though, and reports "The Charmander has pulled through, and it will be fine by morning" When morning comes, Ash and Misty are cured up together on couches in the lobby, Pikachu asleep below. Lilly was asleep on Misty's chest. Ash rolls over, causing his blanket to drop onto Pikachu.

Suddenly causing Ash to crash off the couch, Brock shouts" Charmander has disappeared from the ER room"

Ash says waking up "I'm certain that the Charmander has simply gone back to the rock" Misty awakes and rubs her eyes and then picks Lilly up off her chest.

Brock says "I want to go after it again"

Misty says "it will be no use. Even though Damian is a jerk, the Charmander is still loyal to him, and nothing is likely to change that. We can't force Charmander to go with us if it doesn't want to" Ash nodded and kissed Misty's cheek. She smiled at him. Charmander on his way back to the rock, stopping long enough to look back at the Pokémon Center to see Ash and friends on their way as well. Brock still looked disappointed.

Ash points out "Charmander knew we cared about it, but he couldn't forget about Damian"

Misty then slaps Brock, saying "Route 24 is just ahead, and there will be plenty of Pokémon once we get to Vermilion City" Up ahead, Team Rocket is grouped around their newest mecha. They go into a dancing version of their motto, but Meowth cuts in early.

James declare "We now had a foolproof plan to capture Pikachu" and they start up the mech which turns out to be an over glorified hole driller. Meowth pilots the mech.

Meowth flips, saying "we already tried this already"

James assures Meowth that "this time, we'll remember where the hole is" They go to work covering the hole.

Meowth asks "are you sure?"

Jessie responds "Don't you think we're smarter than that?" Suddenly, Meowth sees Ash and Misty holding hand coming, and he alerts the others. They quickly hide, and Jessie orders the mecha to hide itself as well. Pikachu and Lilly come up to the hole and walks right over it. It seems that Pikachu and Lilly are too light to trigger the pitfall. Jessie and James argue over who blew it this time, until Meowth shuts them up with scratches to the face. Ash, Brock and Misty being a lot heavier then Pikachu end up triggering the pitfall. They fall into the hole. Team Rocket then appear, laughing at the fact that their trap worked. Pikachu tries to shock them, but they are dressed in rubber uniforms that don't conduct electricity. Pikachu tries to make a break for it, but they fire the Anti-Pikachu Rubber Balloon Bazooka, which eventually catches Pikachu and traps it inside. Meowth easily catches Lilly and he backs away. Ash realizes that Pikachu is in trouble. So he quickly tries to climb out of the pit, but fails. He tries to get Misty and Brock to get him up, but finds he is standing on them. Team Rocket gloats for a while, and turn to leave, but at that moment Charmander steps in their way.

Charmander, as translated by Meowth orders them "give Pikachu and Lilly back to Ash and the others"

Team Rocket naturally refuse and Meowth warns "beat it or else" The Charmander responds by closing its eyes, focusing hard, and unleashing a massive Flamethrower, which roasts Team Rocket. They drop the Pikachu balloon and run like crazy. Meowth drops Lilly and Charmander catches her.

James screams "Didn't I tell you we needed fireproof uniforms?!"

Jessie tells "keep running"

"Great Plan" says a despondent Meowth. Team Rocket ran off, much to the surprise of Damian who had not realized Charmander was so powerful. Damian walks towards Charmander. Ash, Misty, and Brock, having gotten out of the pit, thank Charmander for its help.

Ash asks Charmander "Do you want to come along with us"

However, Damian says "I have come back for you just as I promised"

Ash is angry and Misty put her hand on his shoulder to prevent Ash from punching Damian, Ash says "You were just bragging about how you abandoned Charmander.

Damian laughs, saying "it toughened him up". He then added, "Besides, what's wrong with dumping off a weak Pokémon?" Charmander seems to be taking exception to most of these statements, but Damian goes on about "not even having to make Charmander tough myself"

Brock angrily replies "raising a Pokémon is the best part of being a Trainer"

Damian says "it's the most boring part". Finally, Damian, having had enough talk, flings a Poké Ball at Charmander. Charmander realizing that Damian neither cares nor respects him and the fact that seeing Lilly again made his hear leap, he whacks the ball right back into Damian's face. Damian is now furious, and attempts to crush Charmander with every Pokémon he has, but Charmander turns its Flamethrower against him. Pikachu adds a ThunderShock of its own, and the utterly scorched and fried Damian runs off crying. Charmander says to Pikachu "thanks" and to Lilly "I will protect you sweet maiden" Lilly smiles and is picked up by Misty.

Brock tells Ash "go ahead and catch Charmander". Ash tries to protest first, but Brock convinces him by saying "you will raise Charmander to be a great Pokémon". Ash accepts Brock's decision, and takes his opportunity throws a Poké Ball, which Charmander dives into for an easy catch. With a new Pokémon, and a new friend, Ash and friends continue on their way to Vermilion City while linking arms with Misty while Brock pretends not to notice.

_Next = __Here Comes the Squirtle Squad_


	12. Here Comes the Squirte Squad

**Do not own Pokemon**

**Kind of Follows the Pokémon Anime Episodes but with the Lilly Ketchum twist**

**Each chapter is based around a Episode**

**Pokemon: The Original Era: Indigo League Part 1**

**Chapter Twelve****: Here Comes the Squirtle Squad**

It seems that his current successful streak is making Ash quite confident. Ash, Misty, Lilly, Pikachu and Brock are walking down a road, Ash is happily humming the background music for Red and Blue. Misty is looking at Ash with affection and stroking Lilly. Pikachu was sitting on Ash's shoulder. They all fall into a pit and they wonder if someone dug it as a prank. It turns out it wasn't Team Rocket this time as a group of Squirtle wearing sunglasses peer into the hole. The boss sees Lilly and smiles slighty. The rest of them start laughing. Ash angrily climbs out of the hole and uses his Pokédex on the Squirtle. He orders Pikachu "use ThunderShock" but one of the Squirtle takes the hit for the leader. A battle ensues, with Pikachu facing off against the Squirtle that seems to be in charge. Suddenly, everyone hears sirens. The Squirtle snatch up their stricken friend and made a break for it. Officer Jenny soon arrives and Ash Says "Hello Officer Jenny" thinking he has met her before.

Officer Jenny said "all us, Officer Jennys are related and all look identical. We are all named Jenny" Ash nodded at this taking it in. Officer Jenny then takes them to the police station. At the police station, Jenny explains "That group of Squirtle that you met earlier are the Squirtle Squad. They are a group of Squirtle that have all been abandoned by their Trainers and now all they do is run wild and play pranks on everyone" A short ways away, Team Rocket is scoping out the situation. Jessie sees Pikachu, but Meowth and James are more interested in getting food, which makes Jessie hit them. Eventually, though, her tummy rumbles, so she decides they could stop to eat and she pulls out a picnic basket. Meowth sat there thinking of how he could get Lilly and Pikachu for the boss. They then realize that the Squirtle Squad is watching them.

Boss Squirtle tells them to via Meowth "hand over their food, or else." Jessie and James aren't amused by the threat, and step forward to battle. Suddenly, they fall into another pit dug by the squad. Meowth groaned at this and then he was pushed into the hole. Later, the Squirtle Squad are happily eating all of Team Rocket's food, while Jessie, James, and Meowth are tied to a nearby tree.

Jessie attempts to convince the Squirtle Squad to help them capture Pikachu by Saying "you can get whatever you want if you help get that Pikachu"

Boss Squirtle said via Meowth "Humans can't be trusted" Meowth then thinks up an idea so good that he shocked himself

Meowth explains to the squad "Jessie and James are owned by him". James takes offense at this, but Meowth assures him by saying "just leave everything to me and we soon get that Pikachu" and to himself "and Lilly" Meowth goes on "these humans are his pets" and reinforce his pretense, starts kicking James as punishment for raising his voice.

Boss Squirtle buys this and said "Let him go" Meowth joins them in eating, leaving Jessie and James still tied to the tree.

Meowth tells them "this will take a while" Elsewhere, Misty is fishing while Ash and Brock lie by the riverside. Lilly was sitting next to misty asleep while Pikachu was lying next to Ash. One of the Squirtle Squad members pops up and soaked them with a Water Gun. Pikachu angrily shakes itself off and retaliates with a ThunderShock, but only succeeds in electrifying Ash, Misty and Brock. Boss Squirtle takes advantage and steals Lilly. Ash, having had enough of this, confronts the Squirtle when it jumps out of the water. Pikachu charges to attack, but the Squirtle withdraws into its shell and spins at it, knocking Pikachu into the water. This was at the worst possible time as there was a wild Goldeen in the water. Ash yells for Pikachu to swim to shore, and it starts to, but it can't out swim the Goldeen. It is stabbed by Goldeen's horn and knocked back out of the water. Ash runs to help it, but a trio of lassos whips out. They then rope up Ash, Misty, and Brock. Quickly running around them, the Squirtles turn the lassoing into a full-fledged binding. This is when Meowth reveals himself. He throws something and they fall asleep. Boss Squirtle was holding Lilly who was still asleep. He looked at her and smiled happily. Later, Ash, Misty and Brock are tied to a rock in a cave, with Pikachu in a cage nearby. Lilly was still asleep in Boss Squirtle's arms much to the shock of Ash, Misty, Pikachu and Brock. Meowth says "I was the one in charge" and he taunts Ash with his tail, but Ash retaliates by biting it. Ash then tries to appeal to the Squirtle not to believe Meowth, but Meowth retaliates with a powerful scratch, and asks "Squirtles who you are going to believe, a human or a fellow Pokémon?"

Boss Squirtle said "You of course" Brock realizes that Pikachu in bad shape.

Brock said "We need to get Pikachu a Super Potion.

Ash tries to appeal by saying "Squirtle just let me go into town to get the medicine" but the Squirtle refuse. Ash resorts to begging, even shedding a few tears, and the Squirtle relent, deciding in this one instance to show mercy. Ash, and only Ash, is released. Boss Squirtle gives him a warning, which is translated by Meowth "if you not back by noon tomorrow, the redhead will have her hair dyed purple"

Misty flips but Ash tells her "that I will be back" He squeezed her hand then he leaves. Of course, Meowth is more than willing to let him go, because, by the time he gets back, they will be long gone. He smiled and tried to get Lilly off Boss Squirtle. Boss Squirtle tighten his grip and glared and Meowth. Boss Squirtle rocked Lilly as she was about to wake causing her to continual sleeping. Ash is racing towards town when he trips over a rock. The image of the injured Pikachu in the cage, however, gets him up and moving again. He later comes to a dangerous bridge, and tried to make his way across. However, the bridge breaks when he is halfway across, sending him down into the river, where he too is nailed by a Goldeen. Ash finally makes it into town, but by this point he has been reduced to relying on a walking stick. However, the store soon comes into view. Ash makes his way up to the door, but it suddenly flies open as Gary walks out, smacking Ash in the face. Ash is knocked over. Back at the cave, Pikachu is getting worse, and Brock and Misty are starting to get worried about it. Meowth is starting to get worried, too, wondering why Jessie and James hadn't returned yet. Back in town, Ash is snapped out of his unconsciousness by the voices of Jessie and James. They are holding up the store with ice guns.

Jessie demands "I want all of your Flash Powder and Dental Floss" When given what they want, they fire a rocket that makes it snow inside the store, and made a break for it with their balloon. Ash knows he needs to chase them down, but before he does, he rushes in to buy the Super Potion and finds himself staring at the barrels of four guns.

However, Officer Jenny then cuts in saying "he is not with Team Rocket" the four guns are lowered. Ash tells her what happened. Jenny is soon racing back for the cave, Ash riding with her. Unfortunately, they soon come to the bridge that broke when Ash tried to cross it. They are forced to ride off to find another way across the river. Meanwhile, the Team Rocket Balloon flies over, with Jessie and James busy making flash bombs inside. Jenny and Ash find another way into the cave, but it is too narrow for an adult, so Ash has to go it alone. It soon becomes too dark to see, but Ash uses Charmander as a walking torch. He soon pushes his way back into the main cave where everyone was, but they are gone. Ash quickly races out of the cave and he soon found where the Squirtle Squad is.

He demands "where's Misty and Brock?" but it turns out they are right there.

Boss Squirtle were bluffing earlier and says via Meowth "we may play tricks, but we would never change a girl's natural hair color" In any case, Pikachu is soon sprayed with the Super Potion. Lilly was awake and was laughing as Boss Squirtle was tickling her. Suddenly, a flash bomb explosion signifies the arrival of Team Rocket, complete with their motto. They throw down a few more flash bombs, and drop a ladder for Meowth to climb up with Pikachu, who he apparently nabbed while everyone else was distracted by the bombs. He was going to grab Lilly but Boss Squirtle was holding her tightly as a father would.

Ash tells everyone "run for cover" and they head for the cave. Ash looks back, though, and finds Boss Squirtle has been knocked over and is stuck on its back. Lilly was still in his arms and crying as the bombs scared her. Ash quickly races back and dives on top of the Squirtle, protecting it from the ensuing explosions. Another pair of bombs were dropped, and Ash tells the Squirtle to save itself after helping him of his back. Squirtle, however, puts Lilly in Ash's arms and hefts Ash up over its head and runs for the cave. Squirtle takes a massive leap so that another explosion bowls them over the others and into the cave. Team Rocket is jubilant with their victory, but Ash interrupts them. Team Rocket is shocked, and Ash orders Squirtle "Water Gun" The Water Gun blows a hole in the balloon, and James drops Pikachu. Ash runs down the side of the cliff and makes a great leap to catch and save Pikachu. Meanwhile, Team Rocket and their balloon go blasting off again. Boss Squirtle is comforting Lilly and makes her laugh. However, it turns out there are bigger problems. The Flash Bombs dropped by Team Rocket have started a fire that could burn down the whole town. Ash isn't worried, though. He tells the Squirtle Squad "if you work together you can stop the fire" and that is what they do. With the fire stopped and the town saved, the Squirtle Squad were presented with a certificate thanking them for their bravery. They are also appointed the town's official firefighters. Ash and his friends are on their way once more, Pikachu back to its perky self, when Misty realizes that the Boss Squirtle was following them. He was looking at Lilly with a concerned look. Ash offers Squirtle "you want to join my team" and Squirtle accepts. Squirtle removes its sunglasses and runs into a hug from Ash. Ash says "I guess I have caught another Pokémon"

But Misty maintains "That was hardly a catch" That night Ash said before going to sleep to Misty "I failed Lilly as she was taken even though see is a Pokémon I still think of her as my sister" Misty nodded and kissed him good night

_Next = Mystery at the Lighthouse_


	13. Mystery at the Lighthouse

**Do not own Pokemon**

**Kind of Follows the Pokémon Anime Episodes but with the Lilly Ketchum twist**

**Each chapter is based around a Episode**

**Pokemon: The Original Era: Indigo League Part 1**

**Chapter Thirteen****: ****Mystery at the Lighthouse**

While Ash and his friends are wandering through the forest he begins bragging about his accomplishments, only to be shot down by Misty.

Misty claims "All your Pokémon followed you, and therefore you didn't really catch any of them" This angers Ash, who then runs off through the forest vowing to catch a seventh Pokémon, but legitimately this time. Lilly was watching Ash will excitement. As he breaks free of the forest, he finds himself on a beach, too wrapped up in his own Pokémon thoughts to enjoy the beautiful sunset. Misty who started to follow him watches the sunset with Lilly. While he is moping, he notices a small Krabby scurrying between his feet.

Ash insults Krabby "you small sized Pokémon" and "I challenge you to a battle" Not even bothering to call upon one of his Pokémon, Ash assaults Krabby with a stick, throws a Poké Ball, and captures it. When the Poké Ball is transferred to Oak's lab, Ash begins to panic about the whereabouts of his new Pokémon.

Misty then informs him "Trainers can carry a maximum of six Pokémon with them at one time, all other go to Oak or another professor" Misty then drags Ash to forces him to watch the Sunset before it was over.

Ash said "This is beautiful just like you" They stare at each other and kiss on the lips. Brock coughs as he managed to catch up with them. The stop and both went red while Brock wished it was him. Suddenly, Pikachu begins jumping and looking at a distant object, and as the gang looks over they can make out the shape of a lighthouse on a cliff. Excited, they all run off towards it. Lilly looks at wonder as it looked grand in her mind. By the time they arrive there, night has fallen and the long walk has made them exhausted. Ash rings the bell only to be greeted by an eerie ringing.

A voice says "who's there?"

"sorry to brother you but we need a room for a night" said Ash

Brock offers "I cook you a bacon-double cheeseburger" they are granted entrance but as the door swings open they find there is no one there to greet them.

Ash asks out loud "Can I use the lighthouse's phone"

To which a reply is heard "Yes, there's a phone right near you" The owner of the voice is still unknown. Ash decides to call Professor Oak to ask about his newly caught Krabby. As he picks up, the professor is shown cooking dinner.

This worries Ash, because he thinks the Professor is cooking his Krabby so he says "What are you doing to my Krabby"

Professor Oak assures him by saying "your Krabby is safe and your Krabby would be too small to make a hearty meal" Ash is enraged upon hearing that "Gary has also caught a Krabby and that is a huge one" Ash goes berserk when he finds out "Gary has already caught 45 Pokémon" This dwarfs Ash's mere 7.

Ash then says "Oak, Lilly has turned back into back into Spiky Eared Pichu" Oak looks scared for a second.

Professor Oak asked quickly "How?" Ash shrugged and he took Lilly from Misty to show Professor Oak. "That is her" Professor Oak looks the three of them "I best tell you that that Lilly is special as she was taken from Ilex Forest by the Team Rocket boss and his loyal number two. What I heard is Team Rocket has injected some DNA which is nearly like Mew but not like Mew. We found that Team Rocket hoped to use her to control a powerful Pokémon but we never found out any thing else, I was given her by some friends of mine" Oak then tells them "you seem to be calling from Bill's Lighthouse and that he knows more about the league and everything to do with it, so listen to him would be good" Oak vanished and suddenly a giant Kabuto appears. This frightens Lilly so she ran off after escaping Misty arms.

Kabuto claims "I'm the keeper of the lighthouse. I'm Bill and I have become stuck in this Pokémon suit during some research" Ash helps him out. "So you want to know about Pokémon leagues, I teel you that there are more than 150 known Pokémon species. There is only one Pokémon I am searching for, which is the biggest Pokémon ever. It is unique and no one had ever laid eyes on it. One night I heard a strange noise coming across the ocean from the Pokémon, but that was the last time he heard it. Lilly is a sitting on the top floor of the lighthouse and she saw a Dragonite flying. The Dragonite waved at her. As Bill is reminiscing, he hears the same sound is suddenly heard, and Dragonite appears rising from the ocean. As it comes closer to the lighthouse, Team Rocket is shown scaling the cliff and, upon seeing the giant Dragonite, they begin launching a barrage of missiles to try to catch it. This angers Dragonite, and it smashes the top of the lighthouse and begins to walk away. Lilly goes flying and Dragonite caught her. Dragonite put down into the lighthouse as Bill and the others run up the stairs. Bill calls out "Please stay" but to no avail. In the morning, Bill seems to be at peace with the fact that he didn't get to learn more about the Pokémon and is simply grateful he got to see it at all. Bill sends on off and they say goodbye and continue on their journey.

_Next = Electric Shock Showdown_


	14. Electric Shock Showdown

**Do not own Pokemon**

**Kind of Follows the Pokémon Anime Episodes but with the Lilly Ketchum twist**

**Each chapter is based around a Episode**

**Pokemon: The Original Era: Indigo League Part 1**

**Chapter Fourteen****: Electric Shock Showdown **

After two weeks of traveling, Ash, Misty, Lilly, Pikachu and Brock have finally made it to Vermilion City. Brock and Misty can't wait to get cleaned up, but Ash is more concerned about finding the Vermilion Gym. However, Brock stops Ash and he points out that Pikachu is in no condition to battle. Pikachu, Lilly and Ash are also very hungry, so first things first they head to Pokémon Center.

At the Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy says "I'll take good care of Pikachu" Noticing Ash and his friends staring, she guesses that they're surprised because all the Nurse Joys look the same. She explains "My first cousin works at Pewter City, and My second cousin is at Viridian City. Although I'm she's cutest one" and Brock agrees with hearts in his eyes. Misty hit him and he stopped. Suddenly, the doors open and a Chansey and a Trainer run in. On a roller table pushed by the Chansey is a badly beaten-up Rattata. Brock wonders what happened, and Nurse Joy mentions "This is the fifteenth one that month" Ash and his friends are taken to a room where there are many badly injured Pokémon, including a Caterpie, an Oddish, a Sandshrew, and the previously seen Rattata. Lilly get distressed seeing so many injured Pokémon. She put her ears in front of her eyes and snugged closer to Misty. Nurse Joy explains "They have all lost to Lt. Surge, the Vermilion City Gym Leader" Ash is starting to get worried that this Lt. Surge must be a great Trainer and Mistystarts teasing him for getting scared. Misty reminds him "You only got your first two Badges out of pity"

Ash retorts "a Badge is a Badge"

Misty gives him a nose-flick and says that "if you so strong, why don't you prove it at the Vermilion Gym?" Misty also reminds Ash "me and Brock gave you Badges, so how would we look if you got crushed by Lt. Surge?" At this point Ash is about ready to hit her as he was getting angry. This caused Lilly to shrink back and Misty to say "Gee I only joking" Ash calmed down and Lilly still looked at him in fear. Just then, the Pokémon Center jingle is heard, which means Ash's Pokémon are fully recovered. Pikachu is happily eating an apple.

Ash tells him "that it's time to go take on the Gym" Suddenly; another Trainer with an injured Pidgey comes in.

Misty speculates "they must have come from the Gym, too" Hearing this frightens Pikachu, who refuses to move. Ash grows angry at it for being a coward but Pikachu retorts at him angry to. Pikachu still refuses to go, even going far enough to ThunderShock Ash. Soon enough, though, they are outside the Gym. Misty tells Ash with a worried tone "it's not too late to back out", but Ash is still set on going in there and winning. Misty kisses him good luck on his cheek. They enter the Gym.

Ash declares "I intend to battle for the Thunder Badge"

The two subordinates in the room call "There's another victim for the Emergency Room" The rather large Lt. Surge then steps into view. Brock and Misty are amazed by his size. Lilly looked him with some fear at his size but she was also staring at him with wonder.

Lt. Surge expresses "What pleasure I get in my next challenger being a cutie" and hugs Misty.

Misty clarifies "I'm not the challenger" and Ash reveals that he is after getting annoyed at Lt. Surge.

Lt. Surge laughs and calls him "What a baby" Ash takes offense to this. Lt. Surge then sees his Pikachu, and quips "The little baby brought a little baby Pokémon."

Misty jumps in and says "this is a baby Pokémon" she shows him Lilly who glares at him annoyed. Lt. Surge laughs at Lilly. Now Pikachu gets angry at this as Lilly couldn't defend herself.

Ash asks "why are you making fun of Pikachu and my Pichu" and Lt. Surge answered the question by showing off his Raichu. Ash uses Pokédex to scope out Raichu.

Lt. Surge mentions "it's not too late to back out" his Raichu mirroring his poses. Ash refuses to back down, as does Pikachu. Lt. Surge laughs again and claims "an Electric-type Pokémon is only useful if it is evolved quickly and taught all the Electric attacks"

Ash counters saying "There's more to Pokémon than forcing evolution and I like Pikachu the way it is" Pikachu itself has had all it can take, and begins sparking, ready for battle. Brock is surprised by how ready Pikachu is to battle. Lilly is smiling at Pikachu to win "I'm counting on Pikachu for this" Misty nodded at ash and he smiled happy that he could win.

Lt. Surge accepts the challenge, saying "I'm going to show that fighting with the big boys can be a shocking experience" Not long after, they are set up on the arena floor. Raichu and Pikachu charge each other, Pikachu using a ThunderShock. Raichu however, is unfazed, and counters with a ThunderShock of its own, knocking Pikachu for a loop.

Brock tells Ash "recall Pikachu, it can't match up to Raichu's electrical attacks"

Ash orders Pikachu "return", but Pikachu gets up and refuses, charging in once more.

Lt. Surge gives Pikachu credit for guts, and orders Raichu "Mega Punch" immediately followed by "Mega Kick" hitting Pikachu hard. Outside, Team Rocket is looking in, seeing Pikachu getting knocked around. They begin to worry that if Pikachu is getting beat up like this, then maybe it isn't worth stealing after all, and all their efforts have been in vain. Meowth doesn't listen as he was watching Lilly grow distressed and little sparks form her cheeks.

Meowth then suggests "we could steal Raichu instead" but Jessie and James give him a whack to the head and start rooting for Pikachu. However, Lt. Surge orders the big finale, and Raichu complies instantly, unleashing a powerful ThunderShock that gives Pikachu the shock of its life. Lilly sees Pikachu on the ground and her eyes go purple and her rage builds but then Misty snaps her fingers her rage then vanishes. She yawns and falls asleep. Later, at the Pokémon Center, Pikachu awakens, and Ash is glad to see that it is okay. Pikachu, however, is upset to have been beaten so badly by Raichu. Ash is convinced they can win if Pikachu tries harder

Misty says worried "Pikachu was already trying as hard as it could the last time" she squeezed his hand.

Nurse Joy interrupts saying "there might be a way Pikachu can win" She walks in, revealing "I have come across a Thunderstone with it you could evolve your Pikachu into a Raichu"

Brock warns him "think hard about this, because once you evolve Pikachu there's no way to change it back" Ash is torn. He knows that if he evolves Pikachu into Raichu, he might be able to defeat Lt. Surge. But he also realizes that if he were to evolve Pikachu just to battle, he would be no better than Lt. Surge. He looks torn and then decides to let Pikachu choose. He puts the Thunderstone next to him. Outside, Team Rocket watch intently to see what choice Pikachu will make. Meowth looks at Lilly and he saw her purple eyes at the gym and he felt that the boss will be happy and shocked to hear this. Pikachu stands up and whacks away the Thunderstone with its tail. Pikachu then goes into a tirade, which moves even Meowth to tears.

Meowth explains "that Pikachu doesn't want to change; he wants to battle Lt. Surge again, but as a Pikachu; he wants to win in the name of all Pikachu's everywhere"

This moves James to tears, who says "that is beautiful"

Ash says to Pikachu "I promise that together, we will win"

Brock suggests "Maybe you need a strategy change" but Ash is convinced they can find a way.

Pikachu says and Meowth repeating it "I will fight to defend both my honor and yours Ash" which moves James to tears again. Pikachu is ready to go, but ends up flopping back into the bed.

Nurse Joy suggested "We should let him rest a little while longer" Misty leaves Lilly with him. Lilly holds his hand and smiled weakly. Out in the lobby, Misty is worried. Ash put his arm around her.

Brock suddenly pipes up, saying "if Lt. Surge evolved his Pikachu into a Raichu as soon as he got it, then there might be a way for you to win" Later, Ash and the fully recovered Pikachu step out of the Pokémon Center. Misty follows holding Lilly who was excited and was hoping Pikachu will win. She starts smiling

Ash boldly claims after seeing this "Our lucky star is shining today" Pikachu looks at the sky in confusion, and so does Misty. Ash says "I didn't mean it that way" and they head off for the Gym again. However, they are soon blocked by the disguised Team Rocket. They proceed into a very strange cheer for Pikachu and Ash. Meowth tried to grab Lilly But James and Jessie dragged him off as they run off.

Brock finds this disturbing, but Misty cheerily waves Team Rocket off and says "Bye Team Rocket". They are surprised that she recognized them, but they keep running. Ash chuckles at the humorous scene, but soon gets back to business. Momentarily, they arrive at the Gym for the rematch. Lt. Surge laughs and they the match started. Once again, it is to be Lt. Surge's Raichu against Ash's Pikachu.

The battle begins and Ash tells Pikachu "stick to the strategy"

Lt. Surge just laughs and says "They've come up with a new way to lose!" and sends Raichu out. Raichu starts things off with Tail Whip. Lt. Surge then orders "Body Slam" which Raichu does, dropping all its weight on Pikachu. Lt. Surge orders a finish with "Another Body Slam", but this time, Pikachu jumps out of the way, and Raichu hits the arena floor hard, damaging itself.

Ash orders Pikachu "Agility" and Pikachu then accelerates to full speed. Repeated Body Slam attempts from Raichu all miss completely; Pikachu is just too fast.

Brock then reveals the strategy "because Lt. Surge evolved his Pikachu into a Raichu too fast, it never had a chance to learn the speed attacks it can only learn in Pikachu form" Misty nodded.

Lt. Surge, growing aggravated, orders Raichu "unleash a Thunderbolt attack". Raichu rips up the arena floor and even blows out all the windows around the arena. Team Rocket, who were watching outside, are forced to duck so they don't get shocked. Lilly grows worried and her eyes go purple and unknowing to everyone including Lilly apart from Pikachu who sees a small barrier blocking most of the attack. He sees Lilly's eyes and he knew that she did it. He managed to get onto his tail. Lt. Surge declares the end of the match... but the smoke clears, revealing the unharmed Pikachu standing on his tail. Lt. Surge was surprised.

Brock explains by what he through happen "Pikachu must have used his tail as a ground to dodge the electric shocks"

Lt. Surge orders "another Thunderbolt" but Raichu can't muster up the electricity for it.

Brock says while smiling "Raichu has run out of electricity"

Ash orders "Quick Attack"

To which Lt. Surge responded by ordering "Take Down" The quicker Pikachu manages to strike first, slamming into the Raichu's stomach. It then adds to the punishment with what can be best described as an electric version of a Slam attack, sparking up its tail and hammering the Raichu with it. Raichu is down and out, and Pikachu wins the match. Lt. Surge congratulates Ash and Pikachu on a job well done, and awards Ash the Thunder Badge. Ash gets a round of applause from everyone, and even the Raichu applauds Pikachu, which embarrasses him. Lilly clapped the hardest and her eyes went back normal.

Ash hugs Pikachu, saying "this was your victory" and the happy Pikachu electrifies Ash. They leave the gym and Pikachu thinks about what Lilly done in that battle. Team Rocket walks off towards the sunset.

James claims "that Pikachu really was special"

Jessie adds "This is why it's worth stealing"

Meowth thinking how he could get Lilly suggests with out paying attention "Yeah maybe once we captured Pikachu, we can start earning our own Badges". Suddenly, it occurs to James that they wasted the whole episode cheering for the good guys.

He says "we wasted our whole day rooting for them" all three vow to not to waste another day

_Next = __Battle Aboard the St. Anne_


	15. Battle Aboard the St Anne

**Do not own Pokemon**

**Kind of Follows the Pokémon Anime Episodes but with the Lilly Ketchum twist**

**Each chapter is based around a Episode**

**Pokemon: The Original Era: Indigo League Part 1**

**Chapter Fifteen****: Battle Aboard the St. Anne**

After earning the Thunder Badge, Ash, Misty, Lilly, Pikachu and Brock walk across a bridge and spot a luxury liner in the distance. The group takes a closer look at the ship and they all want to get on board but Brock says what everyone thinking "We cannot afford it" so they walk away sullen. However, Jessie and James, in disguise as ganguro girls, give them tickets to get on board to participate in a Pokémon Trainer party on board the St. Anne.

Jessie says "Well done you won these tickets" While Ash and his friends look for the luxury liner, Jessie and James head to a nearby lighthouse to meet up with Meowth. Meowth opens up a call with Giovanni and Meowth notices a Persian hugging up to the boss; Meowth gets annoyed even as he knew that it was just to show the others while Meowth got on with his secret mission. Meowth thinks about the boss's plan of the fake party which will allow Team Rocket to steal the attending Trainers' Pokémon. Meowth smiled at the fact that he will get Lilly himself. Ash and his friends get on board the ship and head into the main ballroom, noticing all the people, Pokémon and merchandise. Ash notices a battle between a Starmie and a Raticate. Raticate uses Super Fang to break Starmie's jewel, giving Raticate the win. Brock was noticing all the pretty girls. Lilly and Pikachu were left on a table.

Pikachu asked "what did you do at the gym?"

Lilly Said "I don't know" Lilly hugs him and Pikachu just patted her head. Ash decides to step forward to challenge the Raticate's Trainer, sending Butterfree out. Raticate attacks with Jump Kick, but Butterfree counters with Tackle. Raticate uses Hyper Fang, but Butterfree uses Stun Spore to paralyze it. Ash prepares to finish the duel, but the Gentleman recalls his Raticate and declares "a draw" even though Ash was actually winning. Ash was about to say something but Misty stopped him with a look of just leave it. Meanwhile, James walks by the vendors. A salesman calls him over and convinces him to buy a Magikarp by saying "This Pokémon is worth a lot of money" James brought it and the salesman as soon as he took the money vanished. The ship sails out of Vermilion City as Ash and his friends chow down. The Gentleman comes up to Ash and commends his Butterfree. He proposes "How about a trade between my Raticate and your Butterfree"

Ash asks Brock "should I go through with it" but Brock is too attracted to the woman next to him to respond and misty was trying to get Lilly to sit still as she wanted to explore the ship. So Ash says " I agree to go ahead with the trade" They go to a trade machine and execute the trade; Ash acquires Raticate while the man gets Butterfree. Meanwhile, Jessie and Meowth confront James about buying the weak Magikarp.

James tells them "It's a gold mine Pokémon even its Poké Ball is gold!" but Meowth scratches it, revealing that it is in truth only spray-painted gold.

Jessie asks James "how could you afford it"

James reveals that "as the advance on my salary was too low, I took your salary advance to buy it" Furious, she runs after him to force him to return the Magikarp. Misty finds Ash looking out at sea, having second thoughts about the trade, and he is unsure if Butterfree will be taken care off.

He says "as the trade was happening, I remembered the experiences I had shared with Butterfree" Misty put her arm over his shoulder to comfort him. Team Rocket's plan goes into motion, the ballroom being locked down and Team Rocket Grunts confronting the Trainers. The grunts use vacuums to capture the Trainers' Poké Balls.

One of the grunts walks up to Ash and demands "Give me your Pokémon"

Ash orders Pikachu to "attack the thugs with ThunderShock" He spurs the other Trainers to fight back and everyone sends out their Pokémon. Ash's Pikachu, Charmander, and Bulbasaur, together with Brock's Geodude, join the other Pokémon in stopping the Team Rocket thugs. Ash notices a Butterfree swarm attacking with Stun Spore and decides to summon his Butterfree. However, the Poké Ball reveals his Raticate.

Misty reminds him sadly "You traded Butterfree away" As he watches, Ash deeply misses his Butterfree, remembering his experiences with it and wanting it back. Ash sends out Pidgeotto to join others in a group Gust attack. A Pikachu group uses Thunderbolt to send Team Rocket flying off the ship and foiling the attack. However, during the battle the ship has sailed directly into a storm. Strong waves begin to batter the ship. James drops the Poké Ball holding Magikarp, and runs after it.

Meanwhile, Ash finds the Gentleman, and requests "Can the trade be reversed" The man agreed and they begin to execute a reverse trade.

The captain tries to calm the passengers by assuring them "This ship is unsinkable" but, after another wave crashes against the ship, he goes down in a lifeboat. The passengers quickly begin scrambling onto the other lifeboats to evacuate. Misty and Brock find Ash finishing the trade. Ash grabs his Poké Ball, but another wave causes him to drop it. Ash runs after it as his friends follow. The storm scared Lilly half to death and she tighten her grip on Misty. By this time, most of the passengers have gotten safely off the ship. As Ash grabs Butterfree's Poké Ball, the ship rocks again, throwing him and his friends into another room and knocking them out. Likewise, just as James grabs Magikarp's Poké Ball, another wave sends Team Rocket flying against a wall; they too are knocked unconscious. The ship capsizes, and goes down. The captain, watching from his life boat, assumes that everyone is safe, not realizing that Ash, his friends, and Team Rocket are still on board

_Next = Pokémon Shipwreck_


	16. Pokémon Shipwreck

**Do not own Pokemon**

**Kind of Follows the Pokémon Anime Episodes but with the Lilly Ketchum twist**

**Each chapter is based around a Episode**

**Pokemon: The Original Era: Indigo League Part 1**

**Chapter Sixteen****: ****Pokémon Shipwreck**

The St. Anne overturned and sank into the sea, taking Ash, his friends and Team Rocket down as well. The next morning, a police ship pulls up at the location. Officer Jenny says "We honour the missing characters which are presumed dead" She tosses a bouquet of white flowers into the sea of debris as a memorial. Jenny and other officers salute, and one plays the trumpet as the flowers sink underwater. Meanwhile, Misty, Brock, Lilly and Pikachu call to Ash to wake him up.

Ash says "why is everyone upside down" but he is really the one upside down because his jacket is caught on a fixed table. He falls off the table and lands on top of Pikachu. Misty points to the porthole and Ash looks out, noticing fish swimming. He realizes that the ship has sunk. The ship is upside down atop a seamount, positioned at the mouth of a trench. Jessie and James are getting a tan on a tropical beach, where they are reciting their motto as they enjoy the sun's rays. As they do, the light intensity grows until James feels himself burning, then Jessie as well. They are actually dreaming and Meowth wakes them up. Jessie and James are under stoves, the burners of which are bathing them in fire. Jessie and James jump out, both with burning hair, as they run to broken pipes, putting out the fire under a blast of water. They run out into the hall and notice everything upside down.

Meowth informs them "The ship capsized and sank" James panics as Jessie brings out Ekans.

She orders "Use Acid to open a hole in the floor" Meowth tries to stop heras he knows what would happen but is too late as the attack opens a hole, through which water begins to shoot as the ship rumbles. Jessie and James try to block the jet of water, but fail, as the water fills the hall and washes Team Rocket away. Meanwhile, Ash and his friends head out into the stairwell, the water level preventing them from going to the deck.

Misty says "The ship will take time to fill with water, but time is still critical"

Ash suggests "what if we dive down to the deck"

Brock says "It could be dangerous" Ash realizes he is right, as he has a vision of running into a locked hatch and drowning. Misty sends out her Goldeen to scout the hall. It swims down and finds a dead end, but runs into the members of Team Rocket, who are unconscious. As Ash and his friends wait for Goldeen, James's head pops out of the surface, scaring them. Goldeen then comes into view as it pushes Team Rocket out. They are blue in the face from nearly drowning. Jessie and James regain consciousness and stand up, ready to battle. They send out Ekans and Koffing as Ash and Brock send out Charmander, Squirtle, Bulbasaur and Geodude. Before any of them can launch an attack, the ship begins to tip, sending everyone sliding.

Ash orders "Everyone go to the other side" but it causes the ship to tilt the other way.

After sliding back and forth, Misty orders "everyone recall their Pokémon and forget the battle in order to survive this". They do so and the ship regains balance. Misty says "Now lets work together" but the sides are still divided. She then orders "everyone shake hands" She strokes Lilly to reassure her. Jessie and Ash shake hands to form a temporary truce. James and Brock shake as well. Meowth and Pikachu shake, but Pikachu shocks Meowth, earning him a quick scolding from Misty. With the truce, Misty reveals "I know the ship blueprints, because I once built a model of it and we should go up to the bottom of the ship and cut through the hull to escape" Every one agrees. They approach a staircase, and Brock sends out Onix to allow everyone to climb up. The ship's lights begin to fail as the group approaches a darkened portion of the hall. Ash brings out Charmander to light the way. They enter the next room and find it impossible to cross over to the engine room hatch due to the large gap and the raging fire below them. Pikachu accidental shocked Ash which made him think of an idea. He then sends out Bulbasaur to use Vine Whip to create a bridge to the opposite hatch. Ash and his friends begin to slowly cross the vines, but James is too scared to cross.

He begs "Jessie and Meowth go on and leave me behind" Jessie slaps him and helps him regain his composure, but Ash and his friends are already across.

Jessie orders Bulbasaur "send back the vines" Everyone makes it safely to the engine room, though Team Rocket is virtually exhausted. Ash brings out Charmander to use Flamethrower to cut an opening through the hull.

Misty instructs "everyone strap onto a Water-type Pokémon" She tighten her grip on Lilly. Unfortunately Team Rocket doesn't have a water type. The hull opens and water pours in. Ash recalls Charmander, who is running from the water. Ash and Pikachu strap onto Squirtle while Misty and Lilly get Goldeen and Brock gets Starmie. Ash and his friends swim into the waterfall and escape to the surface. Team Rocket is still stranded, James suddenly starts snickering, as he reveals the golden Poké Ball holding his Magikarp, which has proved useful after all. Team Rocket straps onto Magikarp and attempt to escape, but they find that Magikarp can't swim. The water picks up and washes the ship into the trench, leaving Team Rocket to their fate. Ash and friends climb onto a makeshift platform, noticing Team Rocket hasn't yet made it to the surface. Ash looks out to sea and is unable to spot any land.

Brock brings "there is a story of a guy called Noah sending out a bird to search for land" and Ash does the same thing by sending Pidgeotto out to scout. Pidgeotto flies out and finds Team Rocket on the surface, still attached to the splashing Magikarp. Pidgeotto brings them back to the platform, and Ash and his friends presume that they have passed on. They attempt to push them back into the sea as a traditional burial, but Jessie and James wake up just in time. Ash and his friends are startled at first, thinking they are zombies. Meowth, who was pushed into the sea, struggles to swim as it climbs back onto the platform. Pikachu snaps its fingers, visibly frustrated that Meowth is alive. The two groups have no choice but to stay on the platform for the night. They wake up the next day and all are starving. Everyone looks at Magikarp and daydream of eating the helpless Pokémon. Meowth makes the first move and bites it, but Meowth breaks its teeth since Magikarp is just scales and bones. The fact that Magikarp isn't good for food angers James so he kicks the fish Pokémon off the platform. Hen doesn't wanting to be its master anymore. The Pokémon begins to flash as it evolves into Gyarados. Ash checks his Pokédex as James attempts to reclaim his role as master, but he is scared. Misty sends out Goldeen, Staryu and Starmie. Brock thinks she will battle it, but she only plans to run away, with the Water Pokémon pulling the platform as everyone else attempts to row. Gyarados begins to pursue them, but suddenly stops. They think it is tired, but Misty remembers Sailor stories about Gyarados's Dragon Rage attack so he tighten her grip on Lilly and went white. The waves pick up as more Gyarados appear. They swim in a circle, forming a powerful water cyclone. The Gyarados advance towards the raft.

Brock urges "everyone flee again"

Misty says "nobody has ever survived this attack before" The attack sends everyone spiraling into the cyclone. Ash and his friends try to hold together, but they lose grip and spiral out of control.

_Next = Island of the Giant Pokémon_


	17. Island of the Giant Pokémon

**Do not own Pokemon**

**Kind of Follows the Pokémon Anime Episodes but with the Lilly Ketchum twist**

**Each chapter is based around a Episode**

**Pokemon: The Original Era: Indigo League Part 1**

**Chapter Seventeen****: Island of the Giant Pokémon**

After surviving the attack caused by the group of Gyarados, Ash, Misty and Brock find themselves on a small island. They realize that four of Ash's Pokémon, including Pikachu, are missing. Misty also realizes that Lilly is missing. On another side of the island, Jessie and James awaken to find their Pokémon, including Meowth, are missing. They try to call for help in a phone booth, but they soon remember they don't have any money. James blames Jessie and Jessie blames James. On another part of the island, a separated Pikachu finds the Poké Balls of the separated Pokémon and releases Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle. He also finds Lilly who looked bad and bruised. Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle are worried for Lilly. Charmander and Squirtle start fighting of who would carry her but Bulbasaur picked her up annoying both Charmander and Squirtle. They then see one Slowpoke fishing in the sea with its tail. Pikachu and Charmander decide to ask for help. Pikachu said "Hey Slowpoke where are we?" but with little result while Bulbasaur and Squirtle relax on the beach. Lilly was smiling weakly. Bulbasaur and Squirtle started to worry even more. While trying to find Ash and the others, Ash's Pokémon are found by Team Rocket's Pokémon, Koffing, Ekans and Meowth.

Meowth tells Koffing and Ekans "Attack them" only to find out that they won't battle for him because he is not their master. Koffing and Ekans just walk away and Meowth annoyed tried to make a grab for Lilly. He was shocked by Pikachu so he left vowing that he will win.

They start talking about their missing Trainers and Bulbasaur said "Our Trainers may have abandoned us" Bulbasaur and Squirtle get visibly upset when mentions that.

Pikachu immediately refutes the very idea, telling Bulbasaur "Ash would never do something like that and besides we need to get back to them as Lilly needs help" The Four Pokémon then start looking for Ash. While they are eating, a giant Rhydon attacks them. The Pokémon then escape while accidentally leaving Lilly behind. Pikachu goes back and picks up Lilly.

Lilly weaky said "Thanks" At the same time; Ash, Misty and Brock are being chased by a giant Zapdos. They soon elude it and decide to rest for the night. Ash vows to find his Pokémon no matter what. Meanwhile, Jessie and James are being chased by a huge Moltres. They run into a sign and are both knocked out, causing them to escape the Moltres. The next day, Team Rocket runs back to the phone booth and Jessie makes a phone call.

When James tells her "We don't have money"

She says "We are calling the boss by collect" They annoy him with their motto, causing him to hang up on them. Jessie and James then use a wire to get help by pulling on it while inside, hoping it will lead to the phone company. They see a Pikachu and decide to catch it, not realizing until it is too late that it is in fact a giant Pikachu. They start running away from it. At the same time, Ash and company run behind a rock after being attacked by a giant Charizard. The Pokémon still searching for Ash see a giant Blastoise.

Squirtle is forced to ask "Can we have directions" to the other Pokémon, something that it's not too happy to do but it gets attacked by its Hydro Pump. They then see a Venusaur and Squirtle this time asks Bulbasaur "You seek help from it as it's probably one of your relatives"

Bulbasaur is too afraid to ask the giant Venusaur so says "I'm an orphan and have no family"

Squirtle decides to say "You coward" Bulbasaur nods in agreement. Jessie and James (still pulling the telephone wire) are now being chased by a huge Kabutops. They decide to jump into a rail cart to get away. It starts moving but begins to head backwards toward the Kabutops, rather than away from it. It gets its foot tied in the wire and is dragged after them. Then Ash and friends find the giant Pikachu, which is then knocked down because of Team Rocket and the trailing wire on the rail cart. Ash and friends fall into the cart with Team Rocket inside. Then they see their Pokémon chased by a giant Charizard, Blastoise and Venusaur. The Pokémon manage to jump to their Trainers and are at last reunited. Then the cart is sent flying into the air because of a giant loop in the rail tracks causing them to fly and crash into the giant Zapdos which they then discover to be robotic.

Brock said "Of course they had to be robots" Soon the other giant robot Pokémon crash into each other and laid broken in a massive pile on the beach. Then the rail cart crashes into the water. Jessie and James flee and bump into Meowth, Koffing and Ekans. They flee away from the scene. A Gyarados shaped boat approaches the island.

Inside, a woman introduces what appear to be tourists "Welcome to Pokémon Island" however on noticing the damaged Poké says " I apologize it seems we have got a problem" She leaves them and then makes a call. And just under her shirt was the Rocket uniform. The Island is an attraction park owned by Team Rocket's boss, Giovanni.

Giovanni said "I Not to happy with the destruction of Pokémon Land so you better tell some guys to repair it" not knowing about this Ash and his friends continue on, ending up in Porta Vista. On the way they passed the Slowpoke from earlier, still sitting on the rocks. He then stands up, revealing a Shellder attached to its tail. The newly evolved Slowbro looks forward and says its name proudly. Lilly smiled as she saw this.

_Next = __Beauty and the Beach_


	18. Beauty and the Beach

**Do not own Pokemon**

**Kind of Follows the Pokémon Anime Episodes but with the Lilly Ketchum twist**

**Each chapter is based around a Episode**

**Pokemon: The Original Era: Indigo League Part 1**

**Chapter Eighteen****: Beauty and the Beach**

Ash and his friends have finally arrived in Porta Vista, a beachside tourist town. Not wasting anytime, Ash, Brock and Pikachu change into swimsuits and jump into the ocean. Misty arrives a few minutes later, also in a swimsuit with Lilly in her arms. Ash and Brock stare at her. Ash was amazed at her beauty.

She asks "why are you looking at me"

Ash cracks "that it's unusual to see you looking like a girl!"This earns him a beach ball to the face by an angry Misty. She doesn't stay angry for long as she sees his grinning face. They snuggle up together. Team Rocket using a Gyarados submarine were spying on beachgoers from their vantage point underwater. Meowth saw Ash and the gang. He plotted to steal Lilly while the other two were deciding to steal the money of the wealthy tourists. Suddenly, Jessie notices a speeding boat heading in their direction. The boat is piloted by Brock, who thought Ash borrowed it because Pikachu was on the boat. Ash and Misty were sitting together not knowing that Brock was on the boat. Lilly was asleep in Misty's lap and Misty and Ash were kissing each other. The boat collides with the sub and eventually crashes into a dock. Moe, the owner of the boat, comes out to survey the damage.

At first he was angry and said to Brock "What do you think you were doing to my boat?" but calms down when Ash and Misty come other with each others arms linked.

Misty volunteers "We work to help pay the cost of repairing the boat and the dock" Ash groaned but Misty gave him a look so he nodded in agreement in doing it.

Moe said "I agree that is the interest of everyone that you work at my restaurant" Meanwhile, Team Rocket's sub has washed up onto a private beach and they're greeted by a woman named Brutella. Brutella was looking annoyed that they were on her beach.

James asks "Can we work at your restaurant to help pay for repairs to our sub" she agrees after a thought. Both Moe and Brutella are restaurateurs and rivals. Their restaurants were next door to each other. Brutella's restaurant has more customers and Team Rocket taunts Ash and his friends over this. Ash gets annoyed at this. Ash then decides to have his Pokémon help out as well. Squirtle and Pikachu are told to hand out fliers advertising Moe's; Pidgeotto and Charmander are to help keep the grill going in the kitchen, and Bulbasaur is assigned to help Misty do her waitress duties. This works well until Meowth sabotages everything (sending the fliers flying, spraying oil on the stove, and throwing banana peels on the floor to trip up Misty and Bulbasaur), causing the crowd to leave Moe's restaurant for Brutella's. Ash tried to apologize for messing everything up but Misty wouldn't hear it.

She said "it's not just your fault" she kissed him on the cheek and he brighten up.

Brutella arrives with Team Rocket a few minutes later and tells Moe "You need to pay me the money you owe me. If you unable to pay by tomorrow I'll take your boat as the payment" Brutella and Team Rocket leave. Moe is despondent, as he doesn't think he'll have the money by then.

He explains "I'd planned to take a world cruise in my boat"

Ash encourages him by saying "Don't give up on your dream" Misty backs him up. Then, two familiar faces appear: Professor Oak and Delia Ketchum. Ash is surprised to see both of them. Delia sees Lilly and nods in acknowledgement.

Oak said "Let me see Lilly for a moment" He picked up Lilly and checked her over. He nodded slightly ad said "She appears to be healthy but for safety sake I think you should keep her in a Poké Ball"

Misty said "I tried but it did not work"

Oak thought for a second and said "Ash pass me your Pokédex" he used the Pokédex to scan Lilly. He went through her data and found that her owner was A2. He looked baffled and thought it was a error. So Professor Oak explains why they were there "The Beach Beauty and Pokémon Costume Contest is set to start shortly and we have came to watch" He then suggests "how about you hand out fliers to the audience" He also suggests after a pause "Misty you should enter and win some prize money to help out this fellow Moe. Ash sends out Pidgeotto, who blankets the beach and town with fliers. Soon, Moe's restaurant is full again, much to Brutella's dismay. As the contest begins, Moe sits with Delia and Professor Oak. Ash is sitting at the front cheering for Misty with Pikachu on his shoulder and Lilly on his lap .

He explains "Ash encouraged him not to give up on my dream"

Delia says that "that sounds like him" The contest begins with Brock as the host. Misty is the first contestant, and she uses her Starmie and Ash's Squirtle to form a UFO. Ash claps loudly. Team Rocket's Ekans and Koffing are next, and they're costumed as an Omastar. They're kicked off the stage by Gary Oak and his cheerleaders, who are apparently the next contestants. Gary sees Lilly and recognition filled them as he also knew about what Oak did. He sneered at her as he did not like her. This made Lilly angrily so she started sparking electricity and she jumped at Gary. She tried to electrify him but she couldn't muster enough electricity. So she bit him on the arm.

Gary grabs the microphone from Brock and insults Ash by saying "Can't you control the little rat, Ketchum" who jumps out of his seat and heads for the stage as he was angry at him for provoking her.

Meanwhile, Brutella tells Jessie and James "I know you are part of Team Rocket and that I fixed your then blackmails them "stop the contest and destroy Moe's restaurant so that the audience will come to her restaurant instead and I won't ship you off to the police"

Jessie tells Brutella "we can destroy things without even trying" Back onstage, Ash has grabbed Lilly and passed her on to Misty. Misty then stroked her to calm her down.

Ash said "I challenge you to a battle"

Gary refuses, stating "I don't want to battle an amateur Trainer" Brock steps between the two rivals before Ash's anger gets the best of him. Just then, the Gyarados submarine explodes from the water, causing panic. People run away, thinking that it's a real Gyarados on a rampage.

Ash grabs the microphone and tells the remaining frightened audience members "it's a mecha, not a Pokémon" Team Rocket then fires a heat-seeking missile from the sub. Under Gary's skeptical eye, Ash sends out Pidgeotto and Charmander. Charmander's Flamethrower attack hits the missile, which turns and changes course: straight for the submarine! Team Rocket pedal furiously to get away, but they crash into Brutella's restaurant, which is then destroyed by the missile. Team Rocket falls into the water. Ash and his friends say farewell to Moe, who is heading off on his long-awaited cruise. Ash also says goodbye to Professor Oak and his mother, who is holding a trophy inscribed with the words: First Place in Our Hearts: Ash Ketchum. While Oak had a trophy inscribed with the words: 1st Place Misty. Ash and the others then start back on their journey.

_Next = __Tentacool & Tentacruel_


	19. Tentacool & Tentacruel

**Do not own Pokemon**

**Kind of Follows the Pokémon Anime Episodes but with the Lilly Ketchum twist**

**Each chapter is based around a Episode**

**Pokemon: The Original Era: Indigo League Part 1**

**Chapter Nineteen****: Tentacool & Tentacruel **

Misty and Lilly spot an injured Horsea in the water as they; Ash, Pikachu and Brock wait for the next boat to the mainland. The Horsea seems to be communicating a warning, painting an image with its ink, but Misty doesn't understand it and tries to capture it. Lilly understands it and gets frightened. Before Misty captures the Horsea, however, there's an explosion and a nearby boat is destroyed. Misty immediately sends her Water-type Pokémon - Staryu, Starmie, and Goldeen - to rescue the sailors that have been flung into the ocean. Brock grabs a nearby boat and heads out to assist in the rescue effort. The sailors are paralyzed and one mumbles "it was the Tentacool" Later, Ash and his friends meet Nastina, who is the spitting image of Brutella.

She explains "I have plans of building an exclusive hotel on the ocean perched on a coral reef for wealthy tourists. However, my building plans are upsetting the local Tentacool and Tentacruel, who have been attacking my construction site so I want the Pokémon exterminated and I will offer a million dollar reward to you if you get rid of them" which Ash and Brock are eager to accept. Misty angrily rejects Nastina's offer.

She then explains "I love Water Pokémon and I wouldn't want to hurt them" Ash and Brock don't quite understand her.

Nastina then makes a public announcement and says "I am offering a million dollars to anyone who mangers to exterminate the Tentacool and Tentacruel" The gang are nearly run over by the town's citizens, rushing to the beach to carry out Nastina's orders. Lilly tries to tell Misty that Tentacool want to be left alone at the coral reef.

Team Rocket who are always nearby came up to Nastina and Meowth said "we help" while thinking of their plan on using their Super Secret Stun Sauce on the Pokémon and then selling them at a fish market for more money. However soon as their boat left the harbor, it is soon surrounded by angry Tentacool, one of whom blasts the stun sauce with a ray gun-type attack and destroys the boat. The sauce lands on that same Tentacool, but instead of being stunned, it evolves into a Tentacruel hundreds of times the normal size of the breed, and promptly begins a citywide rampage. Team Rocket flees but Meowth is captured by the large Tentacruel and is used as its mouthpiece.

It explains via Meowth "I'm destroying the city in much the same way Nastina has been destroying my home in the coral reef" it starts to destroy the city by causing waves.

The Horsea that Misty saw earlier pleads "Please Tentacruel stop this" but is swatted away by a tentacle. Ash, Misty and Brock thus send out their Pokémon to stop the Tentacruel. The Tentacruel doesn't understand why the Pokémon would fight on the side of the humans, but defeats them easily. Misty after seeing Lilly shaking climbs onto a roof. She stops the Tentacruel in its tracks.

Misty pleads "stop your rampage. We the humans now understand that what we were doing was wrong and that the hotel won't be built on the coral reef"

Tentacruel replies "if our homes are attacked again we will not stop the destruction" he tosses Meowth and he lands into the pile of Pokémon machines in Pokémon Land. He unties with Team Rocket. Tentacruel then slowly goes into the ocean, followed by the Tentacool. Nastina attempts once again to destroy the Tentacruel, but has her face blotched by Horsea's ink before being whacked into the air by the Tentacruel's tentacle. As Brutella rebuilds her restaurant, Nastina crash lands into her, re-destroying the restaurant in the process. Ash, Misty, Lilly, Pikachu and Brock finally board a boat to the mainland. The Horsea decides to be a new member of Misty's team and so, Misty captures it.

While the adventure doesn't diminish Misty's love of Tentacool, she declares that "Horsea's the cutest Pokémon of all!" and does Ash's victory pose, which annoys him as it was his thing. The sun sets on Team Rocket in a bucket attached to the ship, wearily plotting for next time.

_Next = __The Ghost of Maiden's Peak_


	20. The Ghost of Maiden's Peak

**Do not own Pokemon**

**Kind of Follows the Pokémon Anime Episodes but with the Lilly Ketchum twist**

**Each chapter is based around a Episode**

**Pokemon: The Original Era: Indigo League Part 1**

**Chapter Twenty****: The Ghost of Maiden's Peak **

Misty, Lilly, Ash, Pikachu and Brock are traveling by a ferry from the holiday resort of Porta Vista to Maiden's Peak. Ash notes "We're going to hit land soon" Mist had her arm around him and Lilly was in her other hand. Pikachu was looking out to sea.

Brock moans "I don't care about seeing land again as I have missed the summer season and have to wait a whole year for the next one" he goes back inside while Misty and Ash look at the beautiful sight of water Pokémon. After docking, they find out that they've just arrived there at the time of the annual Summer Ending Festival. When they decide to go and enjoy it, Brock sees a beautiful girl up the distant cliff. He immediately falls in love with her, but after being run over by a group of tourists he notices that the girl has disappeared. Pikachu is the only one that seems to notice that the girl is actually a Gastly. Lilly was seeing another girl that looked the same of Gastly disguise. The girl waved and vanished. Lilly rubbed her eyes in disbelief. Ash and Misty seem not to notice the girl or Gastly at all although they were looking at each other a lot. As usual, Team Rocket follows Ash and company to Maiden's Peak.

Meowth comes up with an idea and says "lets look around for dropped coins" and while pondering it, James sees the same girl Brock saw before, only by the water. Jessie slaps James to regain his attention. As they leave to look for the coins, James takes a final look at the dock, noticing the disappearance of the girl. During the festival, Ash, Misty and Brock meet an old lady.

She warns Brock "you should beware a young, beautiful girl who will lead you to a cruel fate" She cackles and says to Misty "not like, this scrawny blabbermouth" Ash grabs Misty to prevent her from hitting the old lady. Misty decides that they should be somewhere else instead of being insulted so drags Ash away. Brock followed thinking of what the old lady said. Meanwhile, Team Rocket puts their plan into action, though they do not seem to find anything. Then James notices a penny lying on the walkway, but as he approaches it he is interrupted by the old lady, which Ash and company met just a moment ago. She mentions to James "you should also beware a young, beautiful girl who will lead you to a cruel fate" She cackles again and leaves. Then an Officer Jenny appears and takes away the coin James found.

When she suggests "you should come down to the station with me to fill out a report if you want this coin"

Team Rocket stammers "that's all right, we don't need to go down to the station" and then they flee the scene. Both Ash's crew and Team Rocket head for the Shrine of the Maiden. They see the shrine's greatest treasure, the painting of the maiden. Brock and James both realize that the girl in the painting is the same girl they saw before, and both attempt to approach the painting but are blocked by the man presenting the painting to the audience. Lilly recognized her as the girl she saw.

The man then says "I got a little story of this maiden, she waited on the cliff for her loved one to return from the war and she eventually turned into stone. The two groups go to take a closer look at the aforementioned cliff, and Meowth formulates a plan to steal the painting with the intention of selling it for a lot of money. Meowth was still thinking of how to try and get Lilly next. Meowth decides to swipe the painting later that evening. As night falls, Brock is still at the cliff.

Misty tries to make him forget the stone so they can go back and enjoy the festival by saying "Brock she is not coming to appear so just come back to the festival"

Brock insists "No I stay a little bit longer" so Ash and Misty leave him sitting there. When it's about time for the local Pokémon Center to lock the doors for the night, Brock still hasn't returned from the cliff. Ash decides to go look for Brock, but Nurse Joy holds him back, giving Ash a short lecture on the importance of sleep. Lilly got out and meets with the girl she saw. The girl she saw then stroked her head and giggled slightly. In the middle of the night, Meowth tries to wake up Jessie and James so they can try to steal the painting, but the two are not very eager to wake up. Suddenly a strong wind starts blowing, and the doors of the Maiden's Shrine are blown open. The ghost of the maiden floats out from the inside, causes Meowth to fall asleep and then wakes up James. She also shows herself to Brock.

She tells him "I have been waiting for you"

Brock replies "I have been waiting, too" Ash and Misty start looking for Brock on the next morning, while Meowth and Jessie start looking for James. Ash and Jessie then meet face-to-face and notice that they both are looking for a missing person. Jessie performs the Team Rocket motto all alone, but then they hear James saying his lines. James is trapped inside the shrine along with Brock. As they try to get Brock and James out, the old lady appears again.

She reminds them "I told you to beware the ghost of the maiden Pikachu accidently frees James and Brock. While no one was looking Meowth tried to grab Lilly but was thrown away by the real ghost that only Lilly could see. They get inside a little house and states "all young men have fallen into the curse while passing through Maiden's Peak"

Misty asks "How come Ash is not affected?"

The old lady said "my best guess is he is too young" They decide to protect themselves from the ghost by buying a bunch of anti-ghost stickers and sticking them around the shrine and Jasmes and Brock. However, when the night comes, they note that the stickers do not work, and like on the previous night, the ghost of the maiden appears. Ash and others try to prevent Brock and James from being pulled out by the maiden. After being shot with a bazooka by Jessie, the ghost of the maiden summons several skull-like ghostly apparitions. Ash tries to identify them with his Pokédex with no result. However, he accidentally points the Pokédex at the ghost of the maiden, and Pokédex identifies her as a Gastly. Since Gastly's disguise has been revealed, it transforms back to its normal form.

Ash said "I challenge you to a battle" Ash commands Pikachu "Start the battle" but Gastly summons a living mouse trap to scare Pikachu off.

Pikachu said "anything apart from that" Pikachu then is chased by the trap.

Meowth states "mouse traps don't work on me" but Gastly summons a ball for him to play with, distracting him. Jessie then sends out Ekans, only for it to be scared off by Gastly's newly summoned mongoose.

James commands Koffing "Attack with the Poison Gas attack" but the mongoose stomps it down. Ash decides it's his turn to try again and calls out Charmander. Gastly summons a fire extinguisher, and Ash has to call Charmander back, mainly because Charmander was too busy running from the water to battle. He then calls out both Squirtle and Bulbasaur, but Gastly summons a Venusaur and a Blastoise, which causes Ash's Pokémon to get too scared to do anything, and just because it thinks it's fun, it combines them into a hybrid called Venustoise. After repeatedly being beaten by Gastly, Misty tries another strategy. She uses a cross, garlic, a stake, and a hammer, comparing Gastly to a vampire. However, the sun starts to rise once again, and as Gastly hates sunlight, it disappears, saying "that the ghost of the maiden and the old woman will return next years festival" Lilly sees the real ghost and waves good byes. The Maiden smiled as Lilly reminded her of her Pokémon. On the following night, the festival continues on. Ash and friends have fun, and everything is back to normal. The true ghost of the Maiden thanks Gastly for keeping her legend alive in the town. Misty, Lilly, Ash, Pikachu and Brock then got back to traveling.

_End of Part 1_

_The journey continues in Pokemon: The Original Era: Indigo League Part 2_


End file.
